Gundam Wing: Gundam Ressurection
by CousinKitchen
Summary: This is a HY/RD fic. Five years after Endless Waltz. A society bent on control is starting to unravel. Can the pilots survive the final battle?*COMPLETED*
1. The 'Guardian Angel'

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam Wing Endless Waltz or any of the characters!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
AC 195, peace was a distant memory. The colonies and the earth were locked in a desperate battle of survival. However, through five mobile suit pilots and their mobile suits called gundams, the evils of both space and the earth were silenced and the distant memory prevailed.  
  
AC 196, on X-mas eve, the newfound sense of peace from the battle of AC195 was threatened by the appearance of Mariemeia Khushrenada, who wished to control the world. She was soon stopped by the reappearance of the gundams and their sense of justice.  
  
AC 201, peace has become the way of life. A group that is financially backed by the government, called the Preventers has ensured this continued peace. The word gundam brings back only memories and is considered only a word. Vice Foreign Minister Darlain is also a key figurehead in maintaining the peace. She is the bridge between the colonies and the earth, much like her foster father was.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The 'Guardian Angel'  
  
  
  
"Miss Darlain." The intercom buzzed.  
  
Relena was in her office putting things in her brief case as she was preparing for another conference that she had to conduct.  
  
"Yes, Miss Grace." Relena spoke into the intercom on her desk.  
  
"Your transportation has just arrived." Her secretary informed her.  
  
Relena sighed and replied, "Thank you, Miss Grace. By the way, you can go ahead and take the rest of the day off."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Darlain." The secretary replied.  
  
Relena finished her preparations and stepped out of her office, only to be greeted with a familiar face.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I didn't expect to see you today. I thought Wufai was to be my escort to the conference.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too." Duo replied with a lop-sided grin.  
  
Relena smiled in return. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Duo."  
  
Relena couldn't help but laugh at the former gundam pilot.  
  
"It's funny," She thought to herself. "You wouldn't think that this guy ever was a gundam pilot. In fact, if I didn't know about his past, I would have never thought that he had ever killed anyone before. He just seems so harmless."  
  
"Uh, Relena? We need to get going." Duo said breaking her train of thought.  
  
Duo and Relena then made their way to the waiting limousine. Duo opened the door letting Relena get in first. He then followed suit.  
  
"How's Hilde?" Relena asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Oh she's great!" Duo replied jovially. "I just need to learn to keep my big mouth closed in the morning. I kinda left on a sour note. I just hope that my loving wife won't be having me sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
Relena couldn't help but laugh at him again. He always managed to cheer her up.  
  
"It's kind of strange that one of my bodyguards is afraid of his own wife. Do you need me to protect you, Duo?"  
  
Duo chuckled at her remark. "I think I can hold the fort, don't worry. I can at least promise to live till tomorrow and assure that I will be at work."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"It's weird," Duo said in between his bouts of laughter. "I still can't believe that I'm here on the earth working for the Preventers as a bodyguard for the Vice Foreign Minister Darlain. It seems like yesterday I was in space owning my own scavenging business."  
  
"Two years go by quickly don't they, Duo." Relena said in reply to the former pilot's thought.  
  
"Changing subjects, where are we headed to? I know it's the annual peace conference but what building is it this year?"  
  
Relena's expression turned serious. "The one from four years ago. The same one used for the AC197 conference."  
  
Duo realized his mistake. He knew it was the day that the person the newspapers so dubbed the 'guardian angel', disappeared from everyone's lives. The only time they ever heard of him was when a story was told of a brown-haired, blue-eyed man helping someone out of danger.  
  
Most recently was an apartment fire. A little girl was trapped on the ninth floor of a ten-story building. The little girl some how appeared on the front lawn with minor burns saying a blue-eyed angel saved her.  
  
Duo's thoughts came to a halt when the limo stopped. He stepped out of the car, made sure everything was all right and escorted Relena inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Miss Darlain," An elderly gentleman, about fifty years old, greeted Relena. "It is good to see you again."  
  
This man was questionable to Duo. Though he was an advocate of peace, as he proclaimed to be, Duo still didn't trust him. He knew he was old, but each time he greeted Relena, he knew he hit on her. Like now, he was rubbing her arm as she shook his hand.  
  
Luckily Relena knew how to get out of the uncomfortable situations with Mister Tristman. "It is nice to see you too," Relena said with a loud voice. "And how is your wife, Mister Tristman?"  
  
"Bulls eye!" Duo said to himself, as he watched the elderly mans face flush while he walked over to his seat and sat down.  
  
Relena gave a side ways glance and a nod to indicate everything was under control and walked up to the podium and began the conference.  
  
Duo was relieved that the conference was going faster than expected. That meant less time sitting and doing nothing. Unfortunately for him there was more moving than sitting. It was about and hour into the conference that he noticed movement up in the balcony.  
  
Being the former gundam pilot that he was he managed to sneak out of the conference unnoticed. He quickly made his way up to the balcony, a few minutes too late.  
  
The intruders up in the balcony noticed the bodyguard leave his seat, and then began their assault. Knockout gas was sent into the large conference hall.  
  
A few delegates, Relena noticed before she succumbed to the gas, had been expecting the attack and were wearing gas masks. The attackers and the delegates began picking up the peace leaders and taking them through the back doors.  
  
Meanwhile Duo was knocking out several of the attackers in the balcony, only to get hit in the back of the head with something hard and carried off like the peace delegates.  
  
The attackers were congratulating themselves with the capture of a gundam pilot and the peace delegates. Ever since the Eve wars, no one had ever gotten this far. The Preventers had always beaten the rebel groups to the punch. This time they would prevail.  
  
As they made their way to pick up the Vice Foreign Minister, the front doors swung open.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the men asked.  
  
The shadow in the door way looked down with his Prussian-blue eyes at the sleeping form of Minister Darlain, and held up a gun replying to the man, "I am her 'guardian angel'."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Author's note: My first GW fic. What do you think? I hope it's up to the standards. Sorry for all those Yaoi fans. I really can't stand the idea of Heero and Duo being Yaoi. Nothing against those people who live that kind of life. Yes, I think Relena is annoying at times, but she's not that bad. Also I know the prologue is choppy and useless, but I thought it best to give a little background. Meanwhile, be patient for the upcoming chapters. 


	2. A Broken Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A Broken Peace  
  
The aggressors stood before the end of Heero Yuy's gun. "What kind of 'angel' are you to point a gun at us?" One of the men snarled.  
  
"I'm the kind of 'angel' to pull the trigger if you don't leave Minister Darlain alone." Heero growled.  
  
The men only chuckled. Another dared to taunt. "How do you plan to kill all 10 of us at once 'angel'?"  
  
Heero only glared as he caulked his gun. "You don't want to taunt me further. I assure you."  
  
The group of men laughed.  
  
"HEY! Am I just paying you to taunt? Get her to the van!" One of the 'delegates'  
  
interrupted.  
  
Heero didn't waste a movement when the men started to lift her up. He pulled the trigger, shooting three men in their arms and then pulling the trigger a few more times hitting another three in their legs.  
  
"Six down, four to go." He said to himself as he sprinted across the room.  
  
The remaining men tried to retaliate against Heero, but Heero took them down with ease. With a few punches and a few kicks the men were on the ground in pain.  
  
Heero stood over the six heavily injured men. "I warned you." He said with a monotone voice.  
  
Heero kicked aside the injured man and picked up the still sleeping Relena.  
  
"Drop her!" Came a voice from behind him, which was followed by the caulking of a gun.  
  
"If you know what's good for you," Heero growled. "You'll put that gun down and let me leave."  
  
"I'm afraid you don't get my full meaning." The man laughed. "I want you to put her down and surrender. I want you to come also, Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero laughed and turned to face his opponent.  
  
The man's finger strained on the trigger, as if to challenge Heero.  
  
"Are you trying to abduct me?" Heero asked while lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"And what is so surprising about that?" The man said as he began to shake.  
  
The now 21-year-old Heero Yuy towered over the quacking man. "Everything." He replied with cold eyes glaring down on the man.  
  
Heero then turned and left with Relena still in his arms.  
  
  
  
The ambulances were just arriving as Heero walked out of the building. One of the Meds came towards Heero and took Relena. He looked uneasily at the stoic soldier and asked, "How many more are in building."  
  
"None." Was the soldier's reply.  
  
"How can there be none?" The worker asked. "The whole conference hall was said to be full of peace delegates."  
  
"Very easily." Heero glared at the poor med. "They were all abducted."  
  
The med knew questioning him would get him nowhere and turned to take Relena to the ambulance. As Heero started to get in after her the med tried to stop him.  
  
"You probably should wait for the police. They will want to question you."  
  
Heero glared at him again. "There is nothing for me to tell them. I wasn't there when the place was attacked. I only managed to rescue her."  
  
The med decided to give up and signaled to the driver to start driving to the hospital.  
  
  
  
The beeping of machines slowly brought Relena to consciousness. She looked around and found herself surrounded by white. "Am I dead?" She asked herself.  
  
"No, but you could be." A monotone voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
Relena tried to sit up to get her eyes to focus better to see who was in the room with her. Her vision was still blurry and made it hard to see who it was. But she knew that voice. She just wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things.  
  
"Lie back down." The voice said again. "You're not dreaming. It's me Heero."  
  
Now she knew she must be dreaming. "What brings you here Heero?"  
  
"Believe it or not, it's you." Heero replied.  
  
Relena couldn't believe this. He came back for her. But leave it to Heero to ruin the mood.  
  
"Your in danger." He said casually. "And so am I."  
  
"What, is OZ back?" Relena said vehemently.  
  
Heero chuckled at her skepticism. "Actually, it's someone more powerful than them, and Mariemeia combined."  
  
Relena shivered. Just the thought of someone being that powerful frightened her. "How can anyone be that powerful?"  
  
Heero knew that he probably shouldn't tell her these things, but she had the right to know who was after her. "They call themselves the Society of the Unicorn."  
  
"Why the Unicorn?"  
  
"I really don't know. I guess they figure the Unicorn's name can also mean unification into one." Heero answered. "They are much like the foundations that we fought against in the past, only now it's two powers combined. It's all the rich philanthropists from space and the earth."  
  
"Do you know why the conference was attacked?"  
  
Heero sighed and answered, "As far as I can figure out, you and the peace delegates were seen as a bridge of peace. They think the way to gain power is to destroy this bridge. They got most of it, but they missed the keystone."  
  
"Are you saying.?" Relena began.  
  
"Yes, Relena, you are that keystone. So now not only do they want me for my skills. They want to get me so they can get to you."  
  
Relena understood everything except one thing. "What happened to Duo?"  
  
"They have him." He said again in his monotone voice.  
  
"I thought so." Relena said turning her head away from Heero. "Why do they want the gundam pilots?" She was afraid of what Heero was going to say.  
  
Heero sighed again. "From what I was able to find in their computer files. The Society made a lot of large orders for gundanium alloy. I believe they are trying to rebuild our gundams and use us as their tools of destruction."  
  
Relena laughed, surprising Heero.  
  
"Don't they know that you gundam pilots were supposed to do that a long time ago, but you all went against your original orders?"  
  
Heero's expression hardened. "I'm pretty sure they know that. And I'm sure they have something planned to get us to do their biddings."  
  
"They'll never get you guys to do anything of the sort. Especially Quatre." Relena yelled.  
  
"You're underestimating them Relena." Heero stated. "You should probably rest. I'll be back in a couple hours. Your bodyguards are just outside the door, so if you need anything just yell. I'm sure when you wake up, you'll find the world to be a different place."  
  
Heero then stood up from his chair in the corner of the room and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door handle, and then Relena called out.  
  
"Wait, Heero!" Relena's eyes were brimming with tears. "Please wait till I fall asleep."  
  
"Okay." Heero said walking back to the side of her bed and taking her hand.  
  
"I'm so weak, Heero. I have never really been frightened before. And here I am, shaking all over." Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Heero wiped away her tears. "You're much more stronger than me, Relena."  
  
Relena could only smile in response as sleep quickly took over her senses.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well there you go, the second chapter. The villain is the Society of the Unicorn. Kind of a cheesy name I know, but you should have seen the other names I came up with. Nevertheless, enjoy! 


	3. Identities Confirmed

Disclaimer: Again I would like to say that I do not own Gundam Wing, GW: Endless Waltz, or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Identities Confirmed  
  
Duo awoke with a pounding headache. "I can't believe I let someone hit me from behind." He said to himself. He looked around at his surroundings of metal cell. "Well, what do ya know, they wanted me too."  
  
He laughed to himself. "But they should know that you can never cage the god of death."  
  
He rolled up his to shirtsleeves and took of some wrappings on his arms revealing small explosive devices. "I know it's been a while since anyone has tried to cage me, but old habits die hard." He thanked himself.  
  
He skillfully reached through the bar window on the door and placed one of the four explosives in the lock after arming it. Three seconds after the lock blew and Dou was free, or so he thought.  
  
He walked to the entrance to his cell and looked down the hallway to see if the coast was clear. Seeing no one he proceeded down the hall, until he heard a familiar voice call out to him.  
  
"Listen Duo, you won't make it out of here just yet. I suggest you wait until you get my third present to you." The voice told him.  
  
"It can't be. Your not…are you?" Duo asked in shock.  
  
"It is a small universe Duo." The voice replied.  
  
"Doctor G! But I thought you guys were all died on the Peace Million six years ago!"  
  
"We thought we were dead as well. Until a new growing power decided we weren't through yet." The doctor told him.  
  
Duo was completely shocked. "You mean to tell me you all survived?"  
  
Another scientist responded. "Yes, but with a few bullet wounds."  
  
"You also mean to tell me you rebuilt the gundams?" yelled Duo.  
  
The same scientist that answered before replied again, "Yes, but with a few modifications that will make their abilities surpass those of the previous gundams."  
  
"Oh man, and I thought we were done with all this stuff." Duo said to himself. He could hear the scientists laughing at him.  
  
"Listen as much as I love being the God of Death, I don't want anything more to do with those suits. I already destroyed my old buddy and I don't want to have to do so again. You can just forget it and I'm going to get out of here."  
  
Duo ran down the hallway, ignoring the yelling scientists. He eventually came to a dead end with one door. "How do ya like that," he said to himself. "A simplified choice. Then he reached out and turned the handle and stepped through the door.  
  
  
  
An elderly man stood before an audience of thousands. Surrounding the audience were mobile suits. Duo had accidentally walked out onto the platform with the old man.  
  
"Ah, and here is Duo Maxwell, a little late though. No doubt he stopped to talk to some old acquaintances. But he is here just in time for our demonstration." The old man said to his captive audience.  
  
Duo was surprised at his new surroundings. He could not believe that the mobile suits that surrounded everyone were the Vayeate and the Mercrius. Thousands of them.  
  
The old man turned to him. "How do you like them? They're better than the mobile dolls that OZ once had."  
  
Duo tore his eyes off the suits to glare at the old man. He wasn't too surprised to find who was standing next to him. "Well, Mr. Tristman, for being a pacifist, I didn't know you were such a big fan of mobile suits."  
  
Mr. Tristman smiled and did something Duo didn't expect. He reached up and took off a wig and then a mask. The elderly man that stood before him was now a young gentleman with jet-black hair and cold gray eyes.  
  
Mr. Tristman laughed. "Don't worry Duo, I'm still Mr. Tristman, but you can call me Kain. I believe you should remember me from your past. I was that little boy at your school. Do you remember?"  
  
Duo couldn't think of who he was, but then it hit him. "I beat you up!" He shouted.  
  
The man chuckled. "Yes you did. So now let me pay you back." Kain punched him right in the gut.  
  
Duo was gasping for breath, and fell to his knees.  
  
Kain smiled at the scene of Duo on the ground. "Moving on." He said.  
  
Duo only half heard him preaching to the crowd. Something about the weak government and how it was a new age of unity. He was claiming that the government didn't care one bit for space since they only lived on earth. He said they needed space and earth to rule together, not against. Duo didn't hear the rest of the speech since Kain was only repeating himself. Duo only laughed at the pitiful accusations and excuses.  
  
Kain paused. "And what do you find so funny Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Duo continued laughing. "You're just another sorry excuse for a organization with stupid ideals. I can't wait till you guys fall apart and lose."  
  
Kain only smiled in response. "We're pitiful are we? We'll just see who is more pitiful. Follow me Maxwell. I'll be back everyone. I need to show our power to an unbeliever."  
  
  
  
Heero wasn't sure of what he was looking for. He was looking through numerous computer files, thinking that he might find something of value. So far he had come up with nothing.  
  
"There has to be something here." He tried convincing himself. He paused to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. He had been awake for three days straight. He couldn't think of how he managed to stay awake for so long. And just yesterday, he had enough energy to rescue Relena.  
  
He was just about to give up when he noticed a little window pop up on the screen. I asked for a password. He wasn't sure of what it was for, but he tried it anyway. After only a couple minutes, he got into the system.  
  
"Hn…unity. How predictable for a society with the name of Unicorn." Heero mused.  
  
"What's this? What in the hell do they think they are doing?" Heero said out loud to himself. He was amazed at the things he was seeing just by cracking a simple code.  
  
On the screen in front of him, plans for the Unicorn's mobile suits came up one after another. Then one of the smaller screens caught his attention. Heero's eyes widened in shock. "Not again. Not zero." He mumbled to himself. And as quick as he read the screen, he was out of his room heading for the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter out quicker. I had a bit of writer's block. I know the chapters are a little short and don't proceed in the plot much, but I find it best to at least give a little information. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like the next one that I hope to get done with soon. 


	4. The Princess's Knight

Disclaimer: I believe everyone knows I don't own anything dealing with Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The Princess's Knight  
  
"Relena…" A soft voice called.  
  
Relena stirred in her hospital bed. The voice calling out to her caused her to open her eyes and focus on the speaker.  
  
"Who are…Milliardo? Is it really you?" Relena asked with a scratchy voice.  
  
"Relena, you're finally awake. It is good to see you again my sister." Milliardo hugged his tired sister. "I heard about the conference. What happened in there?"  
  
Relena frowned. She didn't want to think about it, but she had to explain sooner or later. "I shouldn't really tell you. That information goes to the Preventers."  
  
Milliardo smiled. "You are smart, my dear sister, but I'm your brother, you can tell me. Besides, you forget, I joined the Preventers AC 196. I just left for a little while."  
  
"With Noin." Relena finished for him.  
  
"Speaking of her, she is right outside. Do you want her to come inside to her the explanation too?"  
  
Relena gave a small nod, and Milliardo went to the door to signal Noin in.  
  
Noin hadn't changed much, just like her brother. But you could tell they were slightly different. After they ran off, they must have grown accustomed to showing their affections for one another. They seemed very open, for they kissed in plain view of Relena.  
  
"I'm guessing you two finally got admitted for feelings for one another." Relena replied to the public kiss.  
  
The two blushed and her brother held up his left hand in response. And there on his ring finger was a silver ring. Noin did the same and a small diamond sparkled on her hand.  
  
"You got married and you didn't tell me?" Relena was shocked.  
  
"Well we couldn't exactly go public." Noin replied. "The headlines of every newspaper would have said something like, 'The Lightening Baron Thought to be Dead is Alive and Well and Taken to Wife the Ex-OZ soldier and now Preventer, Lucrezia Noin…'"  
  
Relena knew her brother was assumed dead, but she wished that they could have told her earlier.  
  
"This is all off the subject anyway." Milliardo said interrupting his sister's thoughts. "Could you tell us who did this to you and kidnapped those delegates?"  
  
"Well," Relena began. "I was at the podium giving my speech, when I noticed in the corner of my eye Duo staring hard at the balcony and then slipping out. It was like what ever was up there was waiting to get Duo out of the way to act. No sooner had he left that the knockout gas was shot amidst the delegates. It was strange though," Relena paused. "Before I went unconscious, I saw some of the delegates slipping on gas masks."  
  
"Did you see any faces?" Milliardo asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Relena paused again. "One of them at least. It was no surprise though, I've never trusted him."  
  
"Who!" Milliardo implored urgently.  
  
"Mr. Tristman." Relena whispered before she suddenly became dizzy and slipped out of consciousness.  
  
  
  
Duo was now walking down a metal corridor surrounded by guards. He was following Kain somewhere. He was unsure of what Kain was trying to show him that would be able to make him a "believer".  
  
"So." Kain said stopping in front of some gigantic metal doors with high security. He was trying to get Duo's full attention. "I'm sure you are just dying of curiosity by now. Well, you will see soon enough what I have, that is so powerful that it, or should I say they, will make the world follow us."  
  
"Actually, I kinda know already, and I know I'm not going to like what is behind these doors." Duo replied sourly.  
  
Kain smiled his evil sneer. "In that case, I'm more than eager to open these doors. If you would just wait one moment."  
  
Kain turned away from Duo towards the doors.  
  
"Just wait a moment there," Duo interrupted. "Before you open those doors, I have a couple questions I'd like to ask."  
  
This caught Kain's attention and he turned to face Duo once again. "Proceed."  
  
"First of all, what makes you think that us gundam pilots will fight for you and kill all those people who reject you? And what is so different about these suits from the old ones that would make them so special? Couldn't the Neo-titanium suits just take them out eventually."  
  
Kain started to chuckle, then he started laughing very hard. "Those questions are simple." He said after he calmed a bit. "You gundam pilots are easy to persuade when the things or people most precious to you are threatened. And to answer your last question." He paused to give Duo time to think about his first answer. "There was a special gundam among your five gundams. It was called Zero. It had a very unique system called the Zero system. I took the liberty to install it in each of these suits." Kain then laughed again.  
  
"YOUR INSANE!" Duo yelled. "THERE IS NO WAY I'LL EVER PILOT WITH THAT SYSTEM AGAIN!"  
  
"Oh but you will." Kain said with an unearthly, evil glow in his cold, gray eyes.  
  
  
  
"Relena! Relena!" Milliardo was trying to shake the sleeping Relena awake. "Relena, can't you hear me? Wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
"Milliardo." Noin said while looking at Relena's IV. "You might want to look at this.  
  
Milliardo stopped shaking his sister and walked over to the IV stand. "What's this?" He read the label on the bag. "This is a sedative. But why would they sedate the Vice-Foreign Minister…" He trailed off and paused for a minute.  
  
"Unless…" He mumbled.  
  
"Unless we were trying to kidnap her." A doctor said from behind the couple while holding a gun to their heads. "I must ask you to back away from Miss Darlain very slowly." The man said while gesturing them to the corner.  
  
"Why do you want her so badly?" Milliardo asked the doctor.  
  
"Well one is that she is the key to the pacifist world. And the other is that she is an asset to catching a gundam pilot."  
  
"What gundam pilot are you talking about? You can't mean…?" Milliardo fell silent.  
  
"Yes, the princess's knight, her so called 'guardian angel'. Heero Yuy."  
  
"I don't think so." A voice said from behind the doctor.  
  
"What? Who are you?" The man said in surprise.  
  
"You guys are pitiful," Heero said while raising his gun to the doctor's head. "You can't even tell what one of the gundam pilot's looks like. Even the one you're trying to get through her." He gestured towards Relena.  
  
"So your Mr. Yuy." The man sneered. "It's an honor to meet you. Would you please come with me?"  
  
Heero laughed. "I can't believe you. I am able to kill you, yet you still try to capture me. I am not going with you and neither is she."  
  
Milliardo was surprised at the quick movements that followed. The doctor tried to turn and shoot Heero. But Heero ran at him and kicked the gun from his hand and hit the man with an uppercut.  
  
The doctor staggered backward and was uneasy on his feet. Heero took this advantage and punched him in the stomach and face a few times till the man was unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Take the sedative out." Heero ordered.  
  
Noin nodded and did so.  
  
"Heero Yuy, It has been a while. Thank you for the rescue." Milliardo smiled and held out his hand.  
  
Heero stared at him. "I wasn't saving you, Zechs. You just happened to be lucky. But I suppose since you're here and you're a capable mobile suit pilot, I should fill you in." Heero paused a moment and waited for Milliardo and Noin to sit. "There is a new organization called the Society of the Unicorn, that is bent on world domination. Right now they are trying to get the other gundam pilots and me. So they can use us to pilot their suits."  
  
To Heero's surprise, Milliardo laughed. "They can't go through with it. You guys destroyed your suits. It's impossible. I even made it so it is hard to get any gundanium alloy."  
  
Heero smirked at the ignorant man. "That's funny, since the Society got the alloy with ease. But them making more gundams isn't the worst part. There is something that I just found out about the suits. They are basically the same as the old ones, but with a few adjustments on the outside, and a properly working Zero System on the inside."  
  
Milliardo and Noin's jaws dropped. "You mean to tell us…" Noin started.  
  
Heero continued on. "It's going to be hell soon. They have Duo. If they do actually manage to get him in one of the suits, we're all in trouble."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope you all liked this chapter. It's kind of cheesy at parts, but I like it. The plot didn't advance too much, but I'm working on it. I also know I said there is romance and it hasn't really shown. Just be patient for the next few chapters. I'll try to fit some in somewhere. Thanks for being patient! 


	5. Wicked Propositions

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Gundam Wing, ect, ect, ect…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Wicked Propositions  
  
"Well, Mr. Maxwell. Are you ready to see my present for you?" Kain Tristman said as he accessed the security panels on the large metal doors.  
  
"I wouldn't quit consider it a gift. More of a curse from being the God of Death." Duo mumbled to himself.  
  
He was soon being lead down a metal walkway by Kain and two armed guards. In full view against the wall of the immense room were the gundams.  
  
"So," Kain said as they stopped in front of one particular gundam. "This is your gundam. You call it the Deathscythe Hell, was it?"  
  
"This is my suit!" Duo snarled. "My old buddy was destroyed by me! This is just a cheep copy that you forced the scientists to create!"  
  
Kain only laughed at the way Duo had reacted.  
  
"What's so funny?!" The violet-eyed pilot yelled.  
  
"You really have no choice, Mr. Maxwell." Kain then moved towards the cockpit door and opened it. "Go on in." He motioned for Duo to enter the suit. Duo only glared in response. He could already see the zero system inside.  
  
"I told someone a long time ago that no one human can pilot that thing. And I am definitely human and will never pilot that type of system. I did once and will never do so again. It makes you crazy." Duo lectured.  
  
Kain only chuckled. "I'm afraid you have no choice, Mr. Maxwell." He then snapped his fingers and the two soldiers trained their guns on his head. But what scared Duo more was the gundam suit that just came alive and was moving towards them.  
  
The suit stopped right next to the walkway and took out one of its long bladed weapons and held it right over Duo's head. "Sandrock…?" Duo was shocked. "Who's piloting Sandrock? Don't tell me it's…"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Duo," boomed a familiar voice from the suit.  
  
"Quatre? When did they…? How did they…? Why are you…?" Duo was too shocked to complete his sentences.  
  
"Just yesterday." Quatre answered. "They took everyone of my sisters hostage and said if I didn't come with them and pilot this suit, they would kill one of my sisters everyday in which I resisted. So of course I had no choice. They also got…"  
  
"His wife, Dorothy. Wasn't too hard too convince him to pilot after that." Kain sneered.  
  
"You son of a…"Duo stared to say.  
  
"Watch that mouth of yours, Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"You may have gotten Quatre in his suit, but this God of Death would rather go to Hell than go inside that thing." Duo stared hard at Kain. "Go ahead, send me home. But I swear to you, I will see you in Hell."  
  
Kain laughed once again as a smile came to his face. Duo almost couldn't take it. He started to make a move to hit Kain, but was held back by the soldiers.  
  
"Hold your temper their, 'God of Death'." Kain's smile widened. "I know you don't mind going home, but I'm sure your 'angel' will feel out of place."  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked with a glare.  
  
Again Kain snapped his finger's but this time two soldiers holding a struggling woman came out.  
  
If Duo wasn't mad before, he sure was now. "Hilde!" He yelled. "You son of a…How did you…? Let her go!"  
  
Kain's smile stayed on his hard, cold face. "Very easily. But I see I have your undivided attention now. I tell you once again. Get in." The man's tone was lower and more threatening.  
  
"Alright! But don't think you're not going to Hell for this. You coward. Hiding behind women is the worst thing you could possibly do."  
  
"So what if I'm a coward." Kain mocked. "At least I'm not the one being forced into that suit."  
  
"How do you know I won't steal it?" Duo asked the confident man.  
  
"You won't. Not unless you want to kill your wife. Also, I asked the scientists to not put the self-detonating device inside the suit." He said as he held out a small black pen-like device with a red button on the tip. "You run, she dies and so do you."  
  
Duo only managed a quick glare before the cockpit door shut. "Well now that you got me in here, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"It's simple really," The gray-eyed leader said. "All you have to do is to get the pilot, Heero Yuy."  
  
  
  
"The sedative should be wearing off by now." Relena heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" A feminine voice asked.  
  
"The same monotone voice from before answered, "She never really received any injuries. She just breathed in a lot of gas. She should be as good as new in the next few minutes.  
  
Relena was finally able to open her eyes. They were still heavy with sleep, but she forced herself to stay awake and to sit up.  
  
She found her bed to be surrounded by three people with one man tied and gagged in the chair in the corner. Her brother, sister-in-law, and to her surprise, Heero.  
  
"What happened? Why is everyone staring at me?" Relena questioned.  
  
To Relena's surprise a smile flashed on Heero's face. But as quickly as it came, it vanished. "As I said," he said in his cold, emotionless voice. "As good as new."  
  
Relena gave a frown. "What do you mean be that?"  
  
Heero sounded as if he gave a small chuckle. "As inquisitive as ever."  
  
"You still haven't answered my questions though." Relena was getting upset.  
  
"What happened was one of the doctors was against us and he sedated you." Milliardo answered.  
  
Noin continued. "He was also using you as bait. To get to Heero."  
  
"But why is that?" Relena asked in worry.  
  
This time Heero answered. "My name somehow has gotten connected with yours. Someone obviously has done their homework and found out what I have done in the past two wars, other than piloting a gundam." Heero paused to let Relena to soak in the information. "It looks like I'll be your bodyguard for the next few weeks. That is until we can stop this society from doing anything stupid."  
  
Relena only stared at Heero. She was so surprised that any of this was happening. And now Heero was volunteering to be her bodyguard. "If those people weren't evil I'd thank them." She said to herself in her mind.  
  
"Well," Milliardo said breaking the silence. "Are you ready to go little sister? You look well enough."  
  
Relena nodded. "I'd like to, thanks."  
  
After about two hours of taking care of the false doctor, checking out, and driving home. Relena walked through the front door of her mansion with Milliardo, Noin and Heero in tow.  
  
They all made their way to the sitting room and took their own chairs. Heero was once again asked to tell the group everything he knew. Followed by Relena's account on what happened.  
  
"Wait." Heero interrupted Relena. "Did you just say Tristman?"  
  
"Yes." Relena replied.  
  
"Hold on a minute," he left the room and a few minutes later, returned with a laptop. "While I find his file, describe this Mr. Tristman for me."  
  
Relena nodded. "He was tall and well built for and elderly man. He looked to be about 60 years old. He also had the weirdest gray eyes. He always hit on me, but I always reminded him of his wife." Relena laughed to himself.  
  
As the Vice-foreign Minster finished her description, she noticed Heero had already stopped typing and was shaking his head.  
  
"What did you find, Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"He has no wife, and this Tristman you described doesn't exist." He replied.  
  
It was Relena's turn to shake her head. "That's impossible. How can that be? I've seen him at every conference. He is a real person."  
  
"If that is Mr. Tristman, then he is pretty good at disguising himself. In fact Relena I think you may have found us a good lead."  
  
Relena was surprised at the sudden change in Heero's attitude.  
  
"Heero." Milliardo said to get the pilot's attention. "Could you please answer Relena's question and tell us what you found."  
  
Heero nodded, but instead of telling them, he turned the computer around to show them. On the screen was a bio on Mr. Tristman, who was only a couple years older than Heero and Relena and was unmarried. It; mentioned a few other things along with the fact that he ran a country and a colony.  
  
Below all this information was a large picture of a young man with jet-black hair and cold, gray eyes. And at the top of the screen, Relena read the name again to make sure that Heero was looking at the right name. She read out loud, "Tristman, Kain."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Duo grudgingly checked his instruments to see if they were correct and read the printout that he was given. "It's a good thing they didn't run any tests with me piloting this thing." The pilot said to himself. "I need to be sane, so I can let Heero kill me."  
  
Duo had the gundam on autopilot and was looking around the cockpit. "Just like the original, except for this ugly system in front of me." He glared at the Zero System as if it was planning to attack him.  
  
"So they checked out, huh?" Duo said still talking to himself. "I hope they won't mind pasty crashers. I'm sorry Relena." He then clicked off the autopilot and started his descent.  
  
  
  
The four adults heard some sort of rumbling noise growing closer and closer. Heero and Milliardo knew all too well what that sound was.  
  
"Relena!" Heero yelled. "We need to leave now!"  
  
"Why? What is that?" Relena asked in surprise.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just start heading to the back door.  
  
As the four got up from their chairs, a tremor caused them to all fall to the floor.  
  
"It's too late." Heero said while shaking his head. "We're prisoners now."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while about how I wanted the situation with Duo to go, but I think I came out fine. Please and be patient for the next chapter. 


	6. The Inevitable Surrender

Disclaimer: Again I don't own GW, GW: EW, or its characters!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The Inevitable Surrender  
  
"Hey Heero buddy! I really don't like doing this, but would you and Relena come out?" Duo's voice boomed from the large mobile suit. "I would really like your cooperation."  
  
Heero was still inside the house with Milliardo, Noin, and Relena. Heero bowed is head down and got up and walked towards the door. Relena started to follow, but Heero stopped her.  
  
"But Heero!" She protested. "He says that I am supposed to come too. Not just you."  
  
"I'll just tell him that Noin and Milliardo left with you a long while ago." Heero said with his usual coldness.  
  
"Heero, that's not fair. What if they question you? They're going to find me sooner or later." Relena argued with the ex-pilot. She knew he wouldn't agree. He never did. He was still the same even after five years.  
  
"I think they know that they will get nothing from me. After all I am rumored to be the perfect soldier." Surprisingly he gave Relena a small grin.  
  
"Hey! I'm still here!" Duo's impatient voice yelled.  
  
Heero sighed and yelled for him to wait a minute. "Relena, I know that you have been keeping track of the news, how long ago was their last article about the 'guardian angel'?"  
  
"Just last week," Relena was starting to cry, but she wouldn't let the tears flow. "But what does that have to do with anything."  
  
"And before that?" Heero continued.  
  
"I don't know…? Maybe four or five months."  
  
"Relena, I was captured those four or five months ago. That's how I knew about the Society." Heero started to look as if he was going to be sick. He was turning pale.  
  
"Hey! I'm not some sort of taxi service! You need to come out now!" Duo yelled with even more impatience. "If I don't return soon with someone, people are going to die. Especially Hilde. So please be out in the next five minutes.  
  
Relena was getting nervous. She didn't want to leave Heero's side. But she knew he wouldn't allow her to be captured. "Heero, please. You got away. Maybe we can both escape after we…"  
  
"Relena, stop it!" Heero yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her to get her to stop rambling and pretending everything would be okay. "Relena, while I was there, they ran tests on me. And did every sort of experiment that they could do within four months. This place is like one of those death camps of the early wars before After Colony. I don't want to see you in that situation. I could never forgive myself I that happened to you. So please, just let them take me, escape with Zechs and Noin. Please, do that for me."  
  
Relena could have sworn she saw something flash in his Prussian-blue eyes. Something saying that he truly cared. But she pushed that aside. "But Heero, you were able to…"  
  
"That means nothing. I'm sure they'll be watching me more closely now." Heero looked down. "But it's just that if they got you, they would definitely have something to use against me, and would definitely get me in Zero again. Please, for the world's safety, stay here."  
  
Relena bowed her head in defeat and nodded. What surprised Relena even more than anything was that Heero put is mouth right by her left ear and whispered thank you and then kissed Relena on the top of the head. After his gesture Relena looked up to see that Heero was actually smiling and that his eyes were starting to tear.  
  
Before Relena could really do anything, Heero turned around and walked out the front door to his uncertain fate.  
  
  
  
A phone beeped in some kind of fancy office and Kain picked it up. "Your serious? He did it? Did he get Miss Relena? No? She escaped? How? He had a gundam! I'll be there in a few minutes. I wish to speak with our old friend." He slammed the phone down and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later in the gundam room…  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't our famous escape artist, Heero Yuy." Kain sneered. He walked towards Heero so that they were face to face.  
  
Heero didn't bother turning his face. He stood his ground and glared. "I see you didn't bother with the handcuffs."  
  
Kain chuckled. "Yes, I do remember what happened last time. I still have ten of my men in the infirmary."  
  
It was Heero's turn to chuckle. "They should be more alert. Serves you right for having weak security."  
  
"To tell you the truth, we thought that we made you weak enough by not serving you food for three weeks and only giving you bread and water."  
  
Heero sneered at his captor. "I'm the perfect soldier. It's highly probable that I could survive months on bread and water."  
  
Kain's smile started to fade at the site of Heero's smug look. "Is that a challenge, Yuy?"  
  
"You couldn't challenge me. Your new recruits couldn't even get past me."  
  
Kain's expression darkened. "I take it you are referring to the gundam pilots and the fact that they couldn't get Miss Darlain."  
  
Heero smiled to show that his assumption was correct.  
  
This caused Kain to lose his temper. Before Heero realized it, he was being punched in the stomach, but he didn't react much.  
  
However, Kain did. He pulled his arm back as quick as he punched. He was cradling his arm in pain. "You! You broke my wrist!"  
  
Heero smirked. "No, I didn't. You're the one that tried to punch me."  
  
Kain glared in response. Then a wicked grin formed on his face. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You can't protect her anymore now that we have you. Just be patient, Mr. Yuy. We'll have her soon. As for right now, you get to enjoy our accommodations."  
  
The dark-haired man then signaled for his men to take him away. He then turned to the Deathscythe's cockpit, which still remained closed. "Duo! You did wonderfully. You may come out now. You have just assured that your wife will survive the night."  
  
Duo's cockpit door opened to reveal a very angry gundam pilot. "Just to let you know, I didn't do that for you. As much as I'd like to believe you as the Prince of Darkness, I will never follow you."  
  
Kain laughed. "Duo, you never fail to make me laugh."  
  
The pilot only glared more. "Who ever said I was on a first name basis with you? I'd appreciate it if you stick with Mr. Maxwell." Duo reluctantly got out of the gundam. He wasn't too eager to face the devil of a man. "You know? I thought OZ and Mariemeia were bad, but you take the cake."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Maxwell." Kain remarked with a smile. "Tell you what, as a reward for your wonderful performance, I'll let you stay with your wife. If you keep this up, you might even be able to walk the halls without five armed guards."  
  
"Oh, I can hardly wait." The God of Death said while rolling his eyes. "I can't wait until I can get in the machine that makes people crazy again! Oh 'Master', please, PLEASE give me another job to do."  
  
"Cute, Mr. Maxwell. The sarcasm goes with your personality. Keep that up and I'll end up killing you when this is all over."  
  
As Kain motioned his men to take Duo away, Duo shouted over his shoulder. "If I'm not mistaken, you were going to do that anyway. Hence, the fact that you have a detonator in your pocket."  
  
Kain smiled and waved his fair well to the fuming pilot.  
  
  
  
A couple minutes after Heero left…  
  
Relena sank to the ground in tears. "Heero, I thought you were going to protect me!" She yelled after he was taken by Duo.  
  
Milliardo came up behind Relena and helped her up, and turned her around to face his clear, blue eyes. "Relena, he did what he thought best. In his own way he is giving you more time. He IS protecting you." He then pulled his angry sister in a tight embrace. "Lets go before they send anymore of those accursed suits after us."  
  
Relena nodded and pulled away from her brother. "You're right, Milliardo. He did do what he thought was right. I was just hoping that his protecting me would have required him to actually be here in person."  
  
Relena began walking towards to back of the mansion and to the back door. "Are you coming?" She asked as she turned to Noin and Milliardo.  
  
The two nodded and followed Relena out the back door and into the new world that Heero had prophesied about not too long ago in a hospital room.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took a while. I had a little writer's block, but it's all good now. I think I now have a good idea of where I want this story to go. I'd tell you but it's a secret. Just keep reading!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Ripple Effect

Disclaimer: Again I tell you I don't own GW, GW: EW, or its characters!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
The Ripple Effect  
  
*Beep* beep* beep* Wufei's alarm sounded.  
  
The Chinese man in response turned and slammed his fist on the contraption, smashing it to pieces. Wufei had just been through a long night of search parties. The Preventers had been asked by public officials to search for Miss Relena Darlain, who had gone missing the previous afternoon.  
  
His wife, Sally, came into the room two minutes later. "Wufei!" She tried nudging him.  
  
Wufie rolled over and turned away in response. "Woman!" He cried in frustration.  
  
Sally put her hands on her hips in frustration and began to taunt him. "Look at me, the weak woman. Up before the strong man."  
  
This got his attention. "I'm up, I'm up!" He shouted in defeat.  
  
Sally laughed at her frustrated husband. "You're the most difficult person to rouse, Wufie. Maybe I should put five alarms in the bedroom."  
  
"I can't help it." Wufei said in his defense. "We had a long night. I just can't believe all the reports we got. It just doesn't seem worth it to get up. The whole town is hallucinating."  
  
"Care to fill me in?" Sally said, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Wufei nodded and proceeded. "Each person in that town claimed to have heard a loud roaring sound, like that of a rocket." The man paused as if he was trying to absorb the information himself.  
  
Sally gestured him to continue.  
  
"Well," he paused again. "They said when they looked outside, they didn't see a rocket, or anything of the sort."  
  
"Well what did they see?"  
  
Wufie face seemed to turn a pale shade of white. "They said that they…saw…a gundam."  
  
Sally gasped. She could hardly believe it herself. "But how? You said that all of you destroyed your gundams. And we all know that Heero's exploded on its own."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "We did destroy them, but that contradicts everything that we heard." Wufei tried turning the information in his mind, just trying to think of ways to prove those witnesses wrong. "But that's not the worst part of this whole thing. The gundam that was seen matched the description of the deathscythe."  
  
"So there is a possibility that Duo could have been piloting it?"  
  
"A very strong chance, since Duo has been missing since that attack on the peace delegates."  
  
Sally could hardly believe it herself. No wonder her husband seemed so reluctant. She knew as she watched him sitting there on the bed that no matter if her husband had loved his Nataku, she knew it would be hard for him to face the past once more.  
  
Wufei broke the silence that had fallen upon them. "I know it's hard to believe, and I know I don't want to believe it, but I'll have to face the evils of space once again. Sally, I really don't want to do this, but…"  
  
"I know, Wufei. Just go." She replied as walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Wufei looked up in response to her gesture, gave her one last kiss on the lips, and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Trowa began walking from the circus tent with all his belongings, when Catherine came running up behind him telling to stop. "Haven't we done this before?" He told his "sister".  
  
"I know, Trowa. But all I want to know is, why now? What's happening?"  
  
Trowa shook his head and walked up to his sister and gave her a quick hug. He turned back around and began to walk away again.  
  
"A gundam has been sighted!" He called back to her. "I feel it my duty to find out who, how, and why it came back!"  
  
Catherine knew she couldn't stop him. She never could. All she could do was stand there and watch his retreating form. "See you around, little brother."  
  
  
  
Quatre's back hit the wall hard, as he flew backwards from the impact of the punch from the angry God of Death.  
  
"How? How could you do that to me? To everyone?" Duo yelled in anger. "It's all because of you that we're in this mess!"  
  
"Duo!" Quatre tried to comfort his angry friend. "You have every right to be mad, but please, don't take it out on me. There was nothing I could do. My hands were tied."  
  
There was nothing the Arabian could say that would stop the angry American. Instead, Duo readied himself for another punch and Quatre braced himself.  
  
"He's right Duo." A monotone voice said from the corner.  
  
With those words, Duo lowered his fist and apologized to the blonde- haired man. "I'm sorry Quatre, I don't know what came over me. I know it's not your fault. I guess I had to take it out on somebody, since I can't get anywhere near that…that…"  
  
"Coward?" Quatre finished for him. "It's all right Duo. There are no hard feelings?" Quatre held out his hand for a handshake, which Duo accepted.  
  
"I'm glad we all understand the situation now." The spectator in the corner remarked. "So, Quatre, they finally got you in the suit?"  
  
"Yeah. But there wasn't anything I could do. After you left, Heero, they were determined to have at least one working mobile suit complete with a pilot. I'm just sorry that my compliance led to the access of better weaponry and your second capture." Quatre turned his gaze to the corner, where the quit Heero sat.  
  
Heero stood up and walked over to Quatre. "It really doesn't matter. I'm just sorry that you and your whole family got involved."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Both Quatre and Heero turned their attention to the babbling man. "Heero Yuy is sad for other people? Heero is expressing his concern, sadness, and friendship? When did this transformation happen?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and Quatre started to laugh. "I believe," Quatre said in between laughs. "It may have been after the Mariemeia war."  
  
Heero turned his confused look to his expressionless face to hide his embarrassment. "Is it really that surprising that I managed to gain SOME of my humanity back?"  
  
Duo responded by turning around and scratching his head. "No, not really," The cell grew silent and then erupted into laughter in Heero's expense.  
  
"We should really concentrate on getting out of this mess, rather than laughing at the fact that I express concern." Heero said trying to calm his cellmates.  
  
"Whatever." Duo said as he finally managed to restrain his laughter.  
  
"We're truly sorry, Heero." Quatre added.  
  
From that moment on, the trio sat formulating plans in their minds of how they might save the world once again.  
  
  
  
"Just two more pilots." Kain thought to himself. "The Societies ideals are so close, I can taste them."  
  
A knock sounded at the office door, echoing in the silence of the room.  
  
"What is it?" Kain yelled.  
  
"Sir?" The nervous officer began. "Well…uh…my superior just informed me that the two pilots Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton, were not…uh…at the places supposedly reported to be."  
  
Kain's eyes widened. Had his plan been exposed to the other pilots? "I thought I took are of those leaks." He said to himself in his mind.  
  
"What do you wish to do, Sir?" The soldier saluted clumsily.  
  
"Get me Yuy." He growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope it's getting more interesting. I'm sorry it took a while to get Wufie and Trowa in there. You'll find out where they've gone soon enough. I hope you liked reading this chapter. I'll try and hurry with the next. 


	8. Gundam Pilot Saviors

Disclaimer: For the sake of my sanity, this is the last time I'm going to say this. I will NEVER EVER OWN GUNDAM WING! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!  
  
Quick note: This chapter is not as serious as the other chapters. A few bad things have happened to me recently and I decided to add a bit of humor to this chapter. It may not be very funny to you, but I thought it humorous to picture. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Gundam Pilot Saviors  
  
A tall blond woman stood inside a wayside country store. She was buying a years supply of food and provisions from an old man standing behind a counter.  
  
"Will that be all?" The old man asked. The woman nodded and handed the man some cash. "My, it looks like you are planning on going on a long trip. What will you do with all this food and supplies?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I'm taking a long vacation with my family. I really don't know where yet."  
  
The old man smiled and didn't ask any more questions. The blond woman turned away from the storeowner and waved through the store window to two waiting people outside. The tall man and dark-haired woman came inside the store, smiled at the elderly man, and began taking the bags of supplies outside to their vehicle.  
  
After the bags were stowed away carefully in the back of their van, the tall platinum-haired man turned to the blonde woman.  
  
"Relena…" he began to say, only to be silenced by the young woman. "It's Elaina now, remember that 'Marco'."  
  
The man nodded. "Elaina, by the time we get to the safe-house, we should rendezvous with your new bodyguards."  
  
"So you were able to get in contact with them without interference or any signal interceptions? Why couldn't they meet us here?"  
  
Marco nodded again. "They said that they had to make a brief stop first. And it was decided that it was best to just meet at the safe-house."  
  
"Lucy? Is everything ready?" The dark-haired woman came from behind the large van.  
  
"Everything is accounted for, Elaina. But first, maybe we should try disguising ourselves better. If we are forced to make any unwanted stops, it might be better for everyone else's safety if they didn't know what we looked like."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." The blonde agreed. "Marco and I do stand out quit a bit." She then gestured to their blonde hair and expensive clothing.  
  
Marco began to look nervous. "You're suggesting on dying our hair?"  
  
Lucy held out two small boxes that she was concealing behind her back. "Not only that, 'Marco'."  
  
Marco tried to make a quick brake to the van, only to be stopped by his younger sister. "Don't worry, Lucy isn't such a bad hairstylist. Just think of it as a safety precaution." Elaina smiled.  
  
The two women and the panic-stricken man trudged back inside the store and asked if he had a sink anywhere. The old man smiled and led the trio up some stairs to his apartment above the store and showed them to the bathroom.  
  
A few hours later…  
  
"Honeydew brown?" The now shorthaired brunette yelled in horror. "You basically shave off my hair and you dye it honeydew brown?"  
  
The now auburn haired Elaina and dark-brown haired Lucy laughed at the angry man. "You look great Marco, really you do. Any your hair isn't 'shaved off', it's just shorter. You know longer have to worry about styling it. You just have to run your hands through it and your done." His wife tried to console.  
  
"Personally, I think you look great, brother. Who ever thought that you would do a great brunette?" His sister chuckled.  
  
"Lets just go. There is not much more humiliation you can do."  
  
Elaina shook her head. "There is just one more thing we need to do."  
  
"What is that?" The man asked fearing the answer.  
  
"We need different cloths. Time to go find a clothing store."  
  
Marco sighed and the three went down the stairs and got into the van, in search of a clothing store.  
  
  
  
"There is a guard at three-hundred meters and closing at due north and another at two-hundred and closing at due south." A dark-haired man reported.  
  
The green-eyed man nodded. "I'll take north, you go south and we'll meet on the roof."  
  
The other man nodded in confirmation and the two sprang into action.  
  
The Chinese man ran stealthily up behind the guard patrolling the front gate entrance. After he was right behind the unaware man, he put his hand over his mouth and hit the man's neck with a chop, knocking the man out.  
  
In the other direction, the green-eyed acrobat walked along the top of the fence, then jumped off on top of the guard, knocking him out as well.  
  
The two shadowed figures then made their own ways to the top of the enormous building.  
  
"You have the supplies?" The China man asked.  
  
The brunette nodded. And with that the opened the grate to the ventilation system and crawled inside.  
  
A few minutes later in an empty hallway in front of two large metal doors…  
  
Two figures dropped out of the ventilation shaft. They made their way to the large doors.  
  
The taller man looked over the security precautions. "It looks like and retina scan and a hand print. Shouldn't be too difficult." He said as he placed to different devices over the scanners.  
  
"Tell me again how those things are supposed to get us inside."  
  
After he finished setting things up, the tall man turned to his companion. "The scanners will scan the devices, like they are doing now, and the two devices will pick up the specifics that the scanners are looking for and will copy those so the scanners pick them up and allow us access."  
  
The Chinese man lifted and eyebrow. "Impressive. And how long will this take?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Great. So what are we…?" The man paused. He heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. He stopped what he was saying and signaled his friend to follow him down an intersecting hallway. After a minute or so they could hear a conversation.  
  
"I can't believe you need six men for an escort." An armed soldier complained. "If you have put five men in an infirmary, how is six men going to make a difference?"  
  
A silent prisoner in handcuffs, surrounded by six armed guards, shrugged his soldiers and continued to walk in silence.  
  
"If you ask me he should just let you have free reign. I bet you could leave if you wanted to." The soldier next to the prisoner continued. "I mean, look at you, you're built like an ox. You're taller than me. You're definitely stronger than me. I think the only reason you're staying is because you don't want our leader to go after the princess."  
  
After the soldier finished his remarks, the front soldier stopped the parade and turned to the complaining soldier. "Silence, private!" The soldier yelled. "You're not to tell the enemy how weak you are. And stop speaking to the enemy!"  
  
It was then that the prisoner spoke. "Enemy, huh?" The man chuckled. "I thought you guys wanted me as your ally?"  
  
The head soldier got mad and strode over to the captive and punched him. The prisoner didn't move, but took the punch in the face.  
  
While this little scene played out, the two intruders watched every move and heard every word. "Is that Heero?" The brunette asked. The other nodded. It was after the punch that the two decided to act.  
  
The Chinese man took the two guards in the back, and took them out with a few quick karate moves, while the acrobat did a flip over everyone's heads and took out the two guards in the front with a few punches. The prisoner, however, whispered and apology to the complaining soldier and the man on the other side and punched one in the face and kicked the other in the gut. Both the men fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton. Long time, no see."  
  
The three men all shook hands.  
  
Trowa smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed us."  
  
Heero gave a slight smirk. "What brings you here? I know you didn't come to rescue me."  
  
Wufei chuckled. "Actually, we decided that we had to take a certain young man's toys away from him. We think that they are too dangerous for him to play with.  
  
Heero let a small laugh escape his lips. "Well, if you don't mind." He said while giving a set of keys to Trowa. "Go release Quatre's sisters and wife. And don't forget Hilde, Duo would be mad at you if you did."  
  
Trowa and Wufei gave him surprised looks. "Don't you want us to release you?" Trowa asked while gesturing to the handcuffs.  
  
Heero shook his head, hand held up his restrained hands. He quickly pulled his hands apart and broke the restraints. However, the backs of his wrists were now slightly bleeding.  
  
Wufei smiled. "You were always the strong one. But why can't you leave if it is that simple."  
  
Heero's somewhat happy expression changed to his emotionless one with the thought. "The last time I did, they went directly after Relena. Even though they still want here for other reasons. I know I can calm the fury if I remain here. The think they have an advantage having me."  
  
The two men nodded.  
  
"You said for us to release Quatre's wife and sisters and Duo's wife as well. Why are they here, and where are they?" Trowa asked  
  
Heero turned to the confused man. "They're using them as ways to control Quatre and Duo. You shouldn't have too hard of time releasing them. They are in cells on the main floor. You just need to get them through the ventilation shaft, and they're home free. All you need to do is make sure they're not captured again."  
  
Wufei's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "You mean to tell me that they have ALL if Quatre's sisters?"  
  
"No, just a few."  
  
"Does this mean they have Quatre and Duo?" Trowa asked with a more serious expression on his face.  
  
Heero nodded his head. "Yeah. But I have a feeling that once the captives are safe, and since the remainder of Quatre's family is safe. That Duo and Quatre won't be staying here much longer. I just hope they didn't get anyone else."  
  
The two men nodded. "So what will you do?" Wufie wondered.  
  
Heero turned his attention to the Chinese man and smiled. "I have an appointment that I must keep. The man is probably raving by now." With that, the silent soldier turned around and walked down the hallway alone, leaving to impressed men to there own devices.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Author's note: What did you think? To all those Zechs lover out there, don't be too mad about the hair thing. I had to do something to release the tension in the story. Forgive me. I hope this chapter satisfies some of you curiosity. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sometime this next week. Till next chapter! 


	9. Angered Meetings

Chapter Nine:  
  
Angered Meetings  
  
A slouched form sat with his head in his hands and a dark office. Nothing seemed to be going as planned. He wondered if he should inform his superiors that he quit. In the recesses of his hind, he knew that could never happen. Yet he wondered if Hell would be better than his present reality. He was forced to put up with endless incompetence. He longed to return to those relaxing days of his childhood. Unfortunately, some important matters had to be dealt with. The matters that concerned the gundam pilots.  
  
"Where could those slackers be?" Kain wondered angrily to himself. "I asked for them to bring that pilot thirty minutes ago."  
  
Then, as if on cue, the door to his office swung open, revealing a serious looking Heero Yuy.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Yuy. It's about time." The Society leader greeted. However, his relief in finally seeing the prisoner was erased when he noticed six missing persons. "Where, may I ask is your armed escort?" He scolded himself for asking. For he already knew that answer. To Kain's surprise the usually expressionless Heero had a smirk on his face. It seemed that he was remembering something quit amusing. "And what, pray tell, is so amusing?"  
  
He was answered yet with another smirk. Then with some chuckling. And finally he received his answer. "Me."  
  
To Kain, it wasn't much of a shock, yet for some odd reason he didn't believe him this time. Something about Heero laughing to himself made him think so.  
  
"And what makes you so happy, Mr. Yuy?" Kain prodded.  
  
Heero stopped chuckling and replaced his smirk with his expressionless face. "I only thought it humorous that you had to ask."  
  
That did it. Kain was furious. The soldier wasn't taking him seriously. He never did. His Society is only days away from world and space domination and this man was laughing at him. It was then that he realized that this was his goal. He was trying to get to him, make him lose his focus over the questioning at hand. But he wouldn't let him.  
  
"Mr. Yuy. Did you by any chance, happen to communicate with the outside world after your little escape?" Kain questioned the now quiet soldier. "Did you warn the princess and the remaining gundam pilots?"  
  
Still the pilot stood silent, staring off into space.  
  
"Answer me, Mr. Yuy!" Yelled the aggravated man.  
  
"I didn't have to." The young man replied.  
  
"Pardon me? What do you mean you didn't have to?"  
  
Heero smirked at the man again for his ignorance. "Just by making your move against the delegate, particularly Miss Darlain, and sending that gundam after me, you have made yourself, and your intentions, known."  
  
Kain's face grew red from his suppressed anger. He could just barely keep his temper. It was when Heero laughed at him again that he totally lost control. Heero now had the upper hand on him.  
  
"Stop being so smug about all of this! I still have control, even with that little oversight! The Society will triumph, we have the delegates…"  
  
"Minus one." Heero added.  
  
The dark-haired man's gray eyes focused on Heero in a glare. Then he continued. "We also have an mobile doll army of the suits Mercrius and Vayeate. Not only that, but we have five gundams, each installed with the Zero System, and three of five gundam pilots."  
  
Heero couldn't help but laugh at the clueless man again. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
The leader lifted and eyebrow in response to the mans question. "What do you mean 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure. I over saw every mobile suits construction, especially the gundams. And I have three of you five pilots because each of you has a weakness. I have your weaknesses and so therefore I own you. If any of you try to leave, we'll kill all the hostages."  
  
Kain thought that all this would shut the pilot up, but he was wrong. Heero was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Kain was far past furious now. "And what, may I ask, is so funny about all of this?"  
  
Heero stopped his laughter and retained his perfect soldier attitude. "I would suggest that you check your security cameras."  
  
Kain eyed him suspiciously, but did as the soldier said. He walked over to his desk and pushed on a panel that slid away to reveal a keypad. With the press of a few buttons, a wall opened up to reveal some monitors. Kain pressed a few more buttons to turn them on, only to see static on each and every one of them.  
  
"What's this? What wrong with the cameras?"  
  
"I believe those missing pilots, who are more than likely long gone by now, had something to do with this."  
  
Kain was staring at the static in horror. He soon turned his attention on Heero at the mention of the other pilots. "You," he growled. "You know something about this. Tell me!"  
  
Heero couldn't help but pity the man. "While you were patiently waiting for me, a couple of men snuck into this base. They have released the hostages and have taken two of the gundams. All without alerting anyone."  
  
"That's impossible." The gray-eyed man whispered to himself.  
  
"I'm certain that those same two men made a quick stop by the other cells containing the doctors and the other two pilots. They too, are probably long gone, and with their gundams. That leaves only me. And there is nothing holding me here."  
  
"What, am I some form of amusement?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
The leader stood glaring at the soldier and couldn't help but hate him. He was ruining everything. Even as he stood there, he was destroying all his plans. Kain slowly sank to his chair in despair, but then he remembered something. There still was hope for his plans.  
  
"Ah, but Mr. Yuy."  
  
Heero was surprised by the man's sudden calmness.  
  
"There are still a few things you don't know about the Society of the Unicorn. We will triumph yet."  
  
With that, Kain reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a small handgun. He quickly pulled the trigger before the stunned Heero could react. Heero fell backwards to the floor unconscious, with the small tranquilizer dart in his right shoulder.  
  
  
  
It took days for 'Marco', 'Lucy', and 'Elaina' to reach their destination. It was a semi-big cabin out in the middle of nowhere by itself. It was miles away from any town, or for that matter, any means of communication. They were now able to use their normal names.  
  
"We're here." Milliardo said to the sleeping passengers as he shook them awake. "Our bodyguards should already be here."  
  
Relena and Noin rubbed the sleep from their eyes and lazily got out of the van. The cabin looked disserted. Relena thought to herself, "It doesn't look like anyone is here. How would Milliardo know that they are here? He said that they were strong enough to protect me, but how? If it's just four men, how can they protect me from an army of mobile suits?"  
  
It was then that Relena noticed something glinting off in a distance. She looked over in that direction, trying to see it better, whatever it was. She couldn't quit make anything out, but somehow it comforted her to see it.  
  
The three then began to unload the groceries from the van and made there way to the front door of the cabin. After the door was opened, Relena, being the first to walk in, was greeted with a big hug.  
  
"Relena! Long time no see. It's good to know nothing happened to ya! I'm so sorry I wasn't much help at the conference." It was Duo.  
  
Relena was stunned to say the least. And while Duo held her in his embrace, she noticed a large group of people behind him.  
  
"Dou!" Noin shouted from behind Relena. "You're okay! And who are these people with you?"  
  
The group behind Duo all waved at the trio. It was the other three pilots, Hilde, Dorothy, and five of Quatre's sisters. "Sorry," Trowa said. "Wufei and I rescued the prisoners, and they decided to just tag along."  
  
Duo released Relena from his long embrace. "Well, we had no where else to go. And plus we brought reinforcements." He said with a wink.  
  
Milliardo and Noin drew gasps. "You mean…" Milliardo trailed off.  
  
Duo just barely noticed the couple in the doorway after the gasped. "Hey, you guys are alive!" Then he paused with even more realization. "What on earth did you do to your hair?"  
  
Milliardo shook his head and gestured for him to continue. "We'll tell you later." He mumbled.  
  
Duo nodded and continued. "But yeah I mean what you think I mean. And that means we have four of five of them."  
  
Relena was shocked. Not only did Duo manage to escape with three gundam pilots in tow, but also now they had four gundams on their side. "If you guys escaped, does that mean Heero is with you?" She asked hoping to see the Persian-blue eyes appear from behind the group, but her fantasy was cut short with Duo shaking his head.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well? Is it getting more engrossing? I hope so. Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out quick. Please forgive me if it takes awhile. 


	10. Past Developments

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Past Developments  
  
The silent group of people sat around the spacious front room of the cabin. Each distracted by their own thoughts. Quatre noted the time on the clock above the fireplace. He was the first to break the long silence. "What do we do now?" He turned his attention to the other three gundam pilots.  
  
Wufei, who was sitting in the corner by himself didn't even turn his attention to the blonde man and continued sitting in complete silence. Trowa, who was at the counter of the small kitchen that joined the front room, slightly regarded him, but only shrugged that he was unsure himself. Duo was sitting on the other side of the counter. He sighed and stretched. "I don't know either, Quatre. This whole thing was one big fat surprise. I sure wish Heero were here. He'd probably have a plan." Duo mentally slapped himself after his comment. He totally forgot about Relena who was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
He was lucky, however, that she had fallen asleep against her brother's shoulder. Milliardo, on the other hand, had heard the comment and gave him a sideways glare, but continued staring off into space.  
  
Quatre gave a sigh. They were stuck. There was absolutely nothing they could do until the Society made their move.  
  
"Quatre." The young man was pulled from his thoughts by Milliardo calling his name. "You were the first to be captured, right."  
  
The Arabian shook his head. "No, that would be Heero. I was taken two months ago."  
  
"What happened? How did they capture you?"  
  
All of the room's attention, minus that of the sleeping Relena's, was on Quatre. It appeared that that exact same question was on everyone else's minds.  
  
Quatre tried to think back. "Well, it started when I found out that there had been unauthorized mining of some meteors in one of my sectors. I got in contact with the leaders of the operation. They apologized telling me that they were unaware that the meteor was mine. They then asked for a meeting and I obliged. At the meeting, I tried to question them and each question was some how avoided. They absolutely refused to tell me what kind of metals they were digging for. I grew tired of their sidestepping each question and got up to leave. That didn't happen. As soon as I stood up they drew guns on me and showed me a video showing that they had six of my sisters and told me that if I didn't cooperate, that they would kill them. It was after that that they got Dorothy to make sure that I obeyed every whim."  
  
Milliardo's expression turned gravely serious. "They are very cunning. Unfortunately for them, they are very weak. Having to hide behind women to get what they want." He thought for a minute more. "Please, Quatre, could you tell us all that you know about the Society of the Unicorn. How have they remained unnoticed from the Preventers?"  
  
Quatre searched his mind, trying to think back about what he had found out. "As far as I can tell, they have put a lot of thought into their plans. I do know that they have several contacts in various places. These contacts are supposed to keep the Society's activities secret and to stop rumors from spreading. I'm sure there have been a few deaths for the sake of secrecy."  
  
Wufei looked skeptical. "Are you implying that we, the Preventers, have let murders walk among us?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
Wufei let out a shallow laugh. "Right."  
  
Quatre ignored the man sitting in the corner. "Whether you trust my information is up to you. I'm just telling you what I know."  
  
"About the metals…what did they do with the metal?" Milliardo continued to question, despite the interruption.  
  
"They used it to build an army."  
  
"Unnoticed?" Milliardo was surprised.  
  
"Amazingly, they have been able to go unnoticed. But I think that's due to their contacts in high places."  
  
"When you were there, Heero was there at the same time, right?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Did you speak with him at all? Do you know what type of tests they were running on him and why? And for that matter how was he captured?"  
  
Quatre took a deep breath. "Those are questions best suited for Heero, but I'll tell all that I know." The blonde Arabian took another breath and continued. "I'll tell it to you as he told it to me…"  
  
  
  
Five months ago, in a small apartment room…(Heero's POV)  
  
I was sitting in a small studio apartment that I had rented for the night. I was going to have to leave in the morning. I sat on the air mattress that I had set up reading the newspaper that I had purchased at a newsstand a couple hours ago.  
  
"Guardian Angel?" I read the text of the headlines. "So I'm a guardian angel?"  
  
The front page read "A Guardian Angel Saves Family…a single 42 year old mother was sitting in her home with her 17 year old son and 10 year old daughter, when a gang that her son had frustrated at school broke into their home late at night. The gang was threatening to kill the three one by one starting with the son when a young man came into the house. The gang, armed with guns and knives, tried to take down the young man, but failed. The man dodged the fire and swinging knives and disarmed the gang. By the time the police arrived, the gang was tied up and the 'guardian angel' had left…"  
  
I chuckled at the thought that they forgot to mention that I could leap tall buildings in a single bound. Why they thought I was a "guardian angel" was beyond me. I happened to be in the neighborhood at the time. A "guardian angel" I am not. I am a soldier that has no battlefield. I don't belong in this world. I am not needed.  
  
It was while I was pondering this, that I heard a pounding at my door.  
  
"Messy." I thought aloud to myself. "If you plan on invading someone's apartment, you should break the door down on the first try." I quickly made my way to the window, while pulling my gun out of its holster, only to see it being guarded. I cursed to myself, I couldn't get out unnoticed. I then ran to the side of the front door so I could go out behind them and make a quick exit.  
  
The door burst open and several men with large guns ran into the room. I quickly turned to leave through the door, and was greeted by a man with gray eyes. "Hello, Heero Yuy. It was hard tracking you down. Your not trying to make it harder are you."  
  
I cocked my gun and was about to fire, when men from behind and both sides came at me. I managed to get a few hits in, sending men in pain to the ground, but the large number of men soon overcame me. They wrestled me to the ground with my hands behind me. The gray-eyed man stood over me. "Let me introduce myself, Mr. Yuy. My name is Kain." The man then signaled to some other men, telling them to sedate me.  
  
  
  
The present…  
  
"He was captured by messy abductors?" Milliardo was, to say the least, surprised.  
  
Quatre nodded. "That's exactly what I thought. The prefect soldier was captured. But if I were him, the same thing would have happened. If you think about it, he was constantly on the move. I would think that nobody could track me down too."  
  
Milliardo realized something, "the news papers…"  
  
Duo smacked his forehead, "Of course! Just by checking the headlines in different areas, you have him."  
  
"What did they do to him after he was captured." A voice said from beside Milliardo.  
  
"You heard everything, Miss Relena?" Quatre asked.  
  
Relena nodded. "Yes, but you didn't answer my question. What did they do to him?"  
  
"Well…" Quatre hesitated. "Are you sure you want to hear?"  
  
The young woman nodded.  
  
Quatre was still hesitant. "Alright, If you want to know." The young man sighed and scratched the back of his head in nervousness. He looked at the other pilots and they all nodded for him to continue. "Well, when Heero first arrived…"  
  
  
  
Five months ago…(Heero's POV)  
  
My vision was blurry when I first woke up. It was just after I awoke that two men came into the cell I was in and each grabbed an arm and dragged me out. I heard one of them talking, "Perfect soldier, huh? Don't make me laugh."  
  
The other laughed with him. "Tell me again why we have to be so cautious of him?"  
  
It was about this time that I gained all my senses and made my move. I broke both of their grips and hit them both in their stomachs with my elbows at the same time. I began to make a run for it, but another soldier had made it to some sort of control panel and sealed off the hallway.  
  
The soldier that was first to speak earlier groaned and lifted himself off the ground mumbling, "That would be why." He then pulled out his gun and aimed at my head. "You will cooperate with us, whether you like it or not."  
  
I had no other choice but to do as he said. They had the upper hand inside the complex. I followed the men to some sort of lab.  
  
The second soldier, who was still clutching his stomach, told me what was happening, "We were ordered to bring you here, and our scientists want you to be their lab rat. They want to see what a perfect soldier can tolerate without dying. And after your little escape attempt, all you're getting to eat is bread and water. Hopefully that will make you weaker and less spirited."  
  
  
  
The present…  
  
"So what exactly did they do to him, and for that matter, you?" Trowa asked  
  
"I couldn't begin to tell you what they did to him, that would be up to Heero to say. As for me, they didn't do much. Poor Heero was living a Hell while I was in Heaven. All they did with me was put me in battle simulations and record my battle data."  
  
"They didn't get to do much with me. My stay was short." Duo added.  
  
"What about the gundams? How did they build them, and how did you get them?" Relena asked in earnest.  
  
It was Duo's turn to explain. "After Libra was redirected the scientists were each shot by Kans, and lay bleeding to death in the Peace million. It was then that pilots of the Society made their move and retrieved the scientists from the floating wreckage. They had the scientists re-construct the gundams. And thanks to Trowa and Wufei here, we were able to steal the gundams from the Society."  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero mumbled to himself. "Not again. But where…?" He looked at his surroundings. He was sitting in a shuttle. "I should've been able to dodge that…" He spoke to himself.  
  
"It's nice to see you back with the living, Mr. Yuy." The gray-eyed Kain said to the groggy Heero. "We're headed to meet with my superiors."  
  
"Your…superiors?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took longer than I thought to get this chapter out. It should answer a few questions. I hope you enjoyed it! Till next chapter! 


	11. The Goddess and Her Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
The Goddess and Her Fallen Angel  
  
In Space (Heero's POV)...  
  
I've been sitting in a shuttle headed where? I have no idea. I still can't believe that they won't give up. I just want this struggle over with. I have a hard enough time trying to become human. All I need now is for all my efforts to be thwarted because of a stupid society. Hn...Looks like my company has returned from the speaking with the pilot.  
  
"You seem to be deep in thought, Mr. Yuy. What's on your mind?"  
  
What does he want? Why is he being friendly all of the sudden. "..."  
  
"I see you are back to your silent soldier mode. I'm not trying to get information from you. I just wish to chat before you are tortured to death. Is there something wrong with having a friendly conversation?"  
  
Man, he just doesn't get it. I am a soldier. I don't fraternize with the enemy. Only once have I...no, I can't think about that. She must forget about me and me her...  
  
"There you go, staring off into space again. Please, just say something."  
  
He has to be joking. The guy spats out threats and now he expects to be my friend. All he will get from me is cold glares. "..."  
  
"I see...I guess I'll have to start a conversation. Even if it does end up being one-sided, it will at least be better then silence."  
  
This guy is serious. He actually wants to have a friendly conversation? Why can't he just leave me alone? I just want to sit in silence. I want to be alone. I'm always alone. "..."  
  
"Have you ever loved anyone, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
What? He wants to know my love life now? What love life though? I don't love anyone. Well...maybe there is one person...wait. What am I saying? It's not love...is it?  
  
"I have and still do. It was a sad situation though. I had to wear a disguise of an old man, so she didn't know who I was. I even had to say that I was married and had kids. It's just that every time I saw those eyes..."  
  
This man is sad, but I wish I could be like that. To be able to express my feelings like that. I have none and if I do they're all buried. Each time I try, the soldier in me takes over.  
  
"But of course, there is one problem. She's taken. Or at least her heart is with someone else who can't give his. It's sad really, she could have me, but instead she chooses a heartless soldier."  
  
What? I can't believe what I'm hearing? He's talking about Relena. He has to be. Is he in love with Relena? My face is hot. Why am I making fists? For some reason I want to punch more than anything. Why? Am I...jealous? No...I can't be. Can I? "I'm not as heartless as you think." I didn't think that I could cause as much shock with speaking as I did with Kain just now. "You're alive, are you not?"  
  
At the cabin (Relena's POV)...  
  
I can't believe it. Why can't they just tell me what happened to Heero. What did they do? What are they doing with him now? How can they do such things to him? Why is it that all the evils of the time manage to find him? Oh wonderful, someone's knocking at the door of my room, and I look wonderful with my tear stained face and puffy eyes.  
  
"Relena? Are you okay?"  
  
At least it's Hilde and not Milliardo. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She shouldn't worry about me. She should go off with Duo to one of the other rooms and treasure the time they have together. "You and Duo should go rest. You've had a long trip."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about us either. We're always the ones that keep everyone going past midnight when all of us have those get-togethers. Besides, you are changing the subject. You can't fool me. I know you too well. I saw the way you reacted when they talked about Heero. You're worried about him."  
  
She does know me too well, so much for my distraction. "Hilde, you are a good friend, but please, I just want to be by myself right now.  
  
"All right, but don't worry too much about him. After all, it is Heero we're talking about."  
  
I can't help but laugh. She does have a point. "I'll be fine. And I know that when they're ready. The gundams will be able to find Heero."  
"That's the spirit. Have a nice rest and I'll see you later."  
  
Alone again. I seem to be finding myself alone a lot. I wonder where Heero is? I guess that doesn't matter. The gundams will find you Heero. And they will bring you back to me.  
  
In the shuttle (Kain's POV)...  
  
This pilot is strong. I'm surprised that I brought him down so easily. But I don't think it was me that was able to get him. He let me. Look at him, giving me the silent soldier attitude. Well, I'm probably getting to him by now. Especially by talking about that beautiful goddess of his. Relena Peacecraft...no...Relena Darlain. She is my love as well, Heero. But is it love? No, probably not. But she is enough to satisfy my lust. "You want to punch me, don't you, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I see, you threaten me and then you're silent again. I wonder...about the gundams...you aided your friends somehow...how did you do it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Say something! You obviously weren't afraid to say anything in my office, why now?" He is getting on my last nerve. Why won't he say anything?  
  
"It's simple, you don't deserve any explanations. I don't need to explain myself."  
  
"Ah, so I just have to say the right thing."  
  
"..."  
  
This is getting very aggravating. "You act so smug. Do you possibly think you can win?" He's shaking his head? "So you have given up hope?" Again he shakes his head. "What then? You must think you will win. You won in wars against the White Fang and Mariemeia." Once again he shakes his head.  
  
"The gundams did play big parts in those battles, but we weren't the ones to win. We lost both times."  
  
Now he is confusing me. "If you didn't win, who did?"  
  
"The people."  
  
"What?" The people did nothing. It was the soldiers who fought. What is he getting at?  
  
"The people created the peace themselves by settling their own conflicts. There is no way that weapons can do that. The gundams are weapons and the only way we can help is by inspiring others to act on their emotions."  
  
"I see." Now he makes sense. But there is still no hope for him or anyone. Those pilots may have taken the gundams, but if they act, the people will go against them. They will beg for our Society to take control. All we need is the one gundam we have to be seen as their savior, and the colonies and earth are ours.  
  
*Beep* "we're here, Mr. Tristman." *beep*  
  
It's about time. Now, Mr. Yuy, its time for you to meet her Excellency.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Yeah, it took me a while to get this chapter out and it is rather short. I decided to have a bash at trying POVs. It took a while to think about and some of its random and pointless, but just bear with me. It's my first GW fic after all. Is it getting more interesting? I hope so. Till next chapter! R&R please! 


	12. The Higher Purpose

Disclaimer: The same as before  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
The Higher Purpose  
  
"Where have I seen this before?" Heero thought, as he was lead down a narrow hallway by a small group of soldiers. All of which were being lead by Kain.  
  
"So, Mr. Yuy, are you frightened yet?" Kain sneered at the pilot.  
  
"..."  
  
"Silent again I see. You'll talk soon. Her Excellency will make sure of that."  
  
The small soon came to some intricately carved, wooden doors.  
  
"You are dismissed." Kain ordered the soldiers to leave Heero and him alone. He turned his attention back to the silent pilot. "She doesn't like all the military formalities. I have to send any soldiers I have with me away. So you better not do anything stupid. Otherwise we'll have to take drastic measures."  
  
"..." Heero gave Kain a cold stare, but nodded his understanding, being careful not to break the eye contact. "This better be worth my time." Heero thought to himself.  
  
After he was sure he had Heero's understanding, Kain opened the large double doors to reveal a dark, spacious room. "Come in." A soft feminine voice called from the other side of the room.  
  
The two men slowly proceeded into the room. Kain's head jerked from side to side, as if he was expecting something to happen. It was then that the doors shut behind them, leaving them in complete and utter darkness.  
  
Relena screamed and jerked awake in a cold sweat. She had been trying to sleep for the past two hours, but was unsuccessful. Each time that she tried, an unsettling feeling would awaken her.  
  
"This is crazy." She scolded herself. "I can't even get a good nights sleep because of him." Each time she managed to shut her eyes and drift, a horrible image of Heero hooked up to a lot of wires would pop up and frighten her awake.  
  
"Relena?" A soft voice called from the other side of the bedroom door. It was Noin. "Relena? Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream."  
  
The tired woman sighed. "Everything's fine Noin. I just had a bad dream."  
  
The muffled voice said an apology for disturbing her and left without questioning further.  
  
"Oh Heero. I can't help myself. Even my dreams have you in them." Relena laid her head back down on the soft pillow. "Please come back to me. It's has already been too long. I wish that I had been able to tell you my feelings for you before you left. I wish that I could have said...that...I..." The young woman slowly drifted off to sleep once more.  
  
The room was in complete darkness. Heero was unsure of the situation, but knew that he shouldn't worry. During this thought a window on the distant side of the room showed itself. However it only let in a small amount of light, which was that of the light radiating from the earth.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Yuy. Hello again Tristman." The feminine voice echoed throughout the silent room. "I must say it is nice to see you again Heero. It has been quite a while since I've last seen you. Please do have a seat." A shadowy hand gestured to tow empty chairs.  
  
Heero silently made his way to the chair. Kain just stood still and didn't move an inch.  
  
"Kain." The man's head jerked suddenly with surprise.  
  
"Yes, your excellency?"  
  
"You're dismissed. I wish to have some private time with Mr. Yuy."  
  
Kain made several clumsy bows as he walked out of the room. "That's interesting." Heero thought to himself. "He doesn't seem like the same guy that I was talking with earlier. What's with this woman that has him so nervous?"  
  
After Kain had exited the room, the shadowy figure turned its attention to the confused pilot. "You don't remember me do you?" The figure walked further into the shadows.  
  
"..." Heero stared off into the darkness thinking to himself. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Maybe I should shed some light on the matter." The woman walked over to the large desk and flicked a switch. Lights flickered on causing Heero to squint from the sudden brightness.  
  
"Is that better?" Heero now had a better look of the woman. She was tall, although a little shorter than him. She had dark red hair that cascaded down past her shoulders in curls. She was slender and delicate looking. The strange thing about her were her eyes, they didn't seem to respond to the bright light. They were a deep Persian blue. "You still don't know?" The woman only stared straight passed him.  
  
"You're...blind?" Heero was stunned beyond belief.  
  
"You tell me. But that is not the question. Do you remember me?" Both Heero and the woman stared at one another, neither one flinching.  
  
Heero stared long and hard at the woman until a realization came upon him. He realized why the woman looked so familiar.  
  
"Mother...?"  
  
"All's quiet!" Duo announced to the group sitting in the front room of the cabin. He had been sent out two hours before on patrol. He walked quickly over to his wife and gave her a kiss. "Not a single blasted thing for miles."  
  
"Good." Milliardo mumble, half conscience of what Duo had been saying. He was sitting on the couch with Noin. Noin was lying down with her head in her husband's lap. Milliardo was stroking her hair softly as he sat in concentration.  
  
Quatre was in the kitchen, at the counter, talking with his sisters and Dorothy was right next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Wufei and Trowa were still sitting off by themselves and were resting in their selected corners. Each one of the pilots were unsure of the paths that they should take, but each knew that they would have to fight with each other once more and hopefully for the last time.  
  
"Have you thought of anything?" Noin was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. "We'll have to act soon...you know that...don't you?"  
  
Milliardo nodded. "Hopefully they won't need the Lightening Count for this. I don't think I can fight."  
  
The room grew deadly silent.  
  
"You're not going to help us." Duo was a bit upset with the unwelcome announcement.  
  
"No one said that I wasn't going to. It's just that I can't fight. Not anymore. This whole thing is out of my hands. I'm too weak now. My mind couldn't take it."  
  
Noin bolted upright. "You're saying that..."  
  
"I am no longer a soldier. I am only a protector."  
  
Noin pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad." She was, however, betrayed by tears.  
  
"What's the matter?" Milliardo wiped the tears that fell from her wet eyes.  
  
"I'm happy, but it just won't be the same. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"You don't have to." He pulled her into another embrace. "Just think of me as one of those hard workers behind the scenes of a battle. I'll be there but not a part of it. I wish to stay safe so I can protect you and Relena."  
  
The pilots all nodded their agreement.  
  
"Alright! More souls for the God of Death." Duo smiled wickedly but was soon elbowed by Hilde. "Aw, babe, you know I was just joking."  
  
As Quatre, his sisters, and Hilde laughed at the crestfallen pilot, the bedroom door opened.  
  
To be continued...  
  
CousinKitchen: All right. It has been quit a while. I apologize for it taking so long. I've just been real busy with other things. The chapter is short, I'm sorry about that. Such a long wait for such a short chapter. I hope it didn't get too boring. I don't mean to be reparative. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Till next chapter! R&R! 


	13. Invasion

CousinKitchen: I'm sorry that the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. I hope that you still like this next chapter! Remember to R&R!  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Invasion  
  
"How is it possible…what?" Heero was beyond shock.  
  
"So now the silent soldier speaks." The woman chuckled. "My poor son can't even be happy when he is reunited with his own mother."  
  
"I thought…I have no parents." He stated firmly.  
  
"My dear son, you do have parents. You even have a father." The woman's sly demeanor seemed to be melting into on of caring.  
  
"A…father?" Heero tried to search the woman's eyes to see if she was lying. The only thing he found was emptiness. The woman's cold Persian eyes told him nothing.  
  
"Yes, and he's very proud of you. He is the one that is actually running this whole operation. He considers it a type of salvation for the world and the colonies. Joins us son."  
  
"Who? Who is my father?" It sounded strange to his ears. He had never really had any need or desire to know his parents, and here he was. Demanding to know everything. It definitely wasn't like him. There was something about this woman…  
  
"Don't you know?" The woman smiled as her blind eyes boar into the young man. "After all that military stuff he taught you, it was a miracle to even get you to call him father for a code name, I tried to convince him not to do such things but…"  
  
"Odin?" Heero interrupted the woman's reminiscing. "He's my father? No I don't believe you." Heero's surprised look melted back to his expressionless soldier persona. "Lies. I have no ties here. There is nothing here for me. I'm leaving…"  
  
"I don't think so son." Heero could hear a weapon being armed.  
  
He turned around with a disbelieving expression. That voice. It wasn't the woman's. He turned his head to the right to observe a man leaning against the wall in military fatigue with a gun in hand.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. I want my family together." The man stared straight into Heero's eyes.  
  
"I'm no ones son. I'm a soldier without a battlefield." Heero walked right up to the man and stood inches from his face. "This fight is pointless. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." With that said, Heero turned exited the room.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Trowa?" Noin watched as the young man carried a piece of machinery into the cabin. "What are you doing?"  
  
Trowa looked up as he placed the object on the counter of the kitchen. "There is too much of a gap between patrols and we can't afford to lose sleep, so I brought my spare radar to monitor the perimeters."  
  
"But, there is two minutes space…"  
  
"That's two minutes that we can't afford to lose." He flipped a switch on the side of the machinery. Automatically the thing started to beep.  
  
"What?" Trowa looked at the gadget in disbelief as little blips zoomed onto the screen.  
  
"TROWA! QUATRE! DUO!" Wufei's voice boomed from outside. He was in his gundam with weapons ready. "THEY FOUND US! GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"I won't say it again, boy." Odin pointed the gun at Heero's retreating form, causing him to stop in his tracks right outside the door. "Besides if you leave, you can't be here to greet your friends who should be joining us soon."  
  
Heero turned around and glared at the man. "What?"  
  
Odin smiled. "That's right. And that vice foreign minister Darlain might find that she likes Kain better…"  
  
Before Odin could finish, Heero had rushed across the room and punched Odin square in the face.  
  
"That's what you think. Whatever it is your planning, I'll stop you."  
  
"STOP THIS!" Heero's mother screamed. "There is no need to fight. Please son. Please stay with us. I love you…"  
  
"If you loved me, I wouldn't be the way that I am." Heero stormed out the entryway. "I'm leaving, getting Zero, and putting a stop to this whole pointless 'war'."  
  
"Please, son…" His mother pleaded.  
  
"I am not your son. My name is Heero Yuy. I am a soldier." Heero spoke with an icy voice. "By the way, you might want to get a stretcher for 'father'. He's out cold."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"How much time we got?" Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were running hard towards their only means of defense.  
  
Wufei checked his instruments. "Ten minutes."  
  
"Give us five." Duo cut the transmission and continued on.  
  
"Roger." Wufei replied to himself. His lips curved up in a smirk. "Decoy operation initiated." And flew off towards the enemy.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Sir, this is Alpha One, there is an unidentified object flying towards my fleet. Should I proceed?" A soldier in an upgraded Leo suit monitored his radar.  
  
"Proceed, but with extreme caution. That 'unidentified object' could be one of the stolen gundams."  
  
"Yes, sir. But I don't think that he'll be too much of a problem against my fleet of mobile dolls…"  
  
"That's a negative, soldier. You may have some zero systems, but that is an experienced gundam pilot with a zero system. Proceed with extreme caution."  
  
"Affirmative…wait. More unidentified objects have shown up sir."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three more, sir."  
  
"RETREAT! RETREAT NOW! HEAD TO THE CABIN! DO NOT INTERCEPT! I REPEAT, DO NOT INTERCEPT!"  
  
"Don't worry sir. With my mobile dolls I can take them. Alpha One, over and out."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"So much for the decoy…"  
  
"I guess we only needed two minutes." Duo was looking at his instruments and making sure that everything was functioning normally. "Say Wufei, how come your not there yet? Slow poke."  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth in aggravation.  
  
"Lets just take care these guys and set a perimeter around the cabin." Quatre broke the contention. "We need to make sure that they don't make it to Relena and the others."  
  
"Right!" They all went at full speed towards the large fleet of MDs.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
CousinKitchen: I promise that the next chapter will have more to it. It's just that I got stuck with thinking up names.  
  
I have read stories where Heero's real name was Odin Jr. Is that really what it is or just something that everyone has conformed too?  
  
If it's just something that everyone conformed to, what should his real name be? What about his mom's? Please help me decide by e-mailing me at cousinkitchen@yahoo.com. And don't forget to R&R! Much appreciated! Till next chapter! 


	14. Revelations

CousinKitchen: Hey again! I appreciate the e-mails. They helped a whole lot! I hope you don't mind the names I chose, I'm not very creative when it comes to that. I'm sorry to say that again it is a short chapter. I just didn't get enough time to work on it. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Revelations  
  
  
  
Heero didn't know what he was doing. He should have left for earth by now. He should be in Zero's cockpit and helping the others. But something was holding him back. It was nerve racking to him. "I don't have a family." He told himself. "But why am I so attached to that woman."  
  
There was a knock on the door and a man walked in.  
  
"Odin…" Heero growled. There was something about him that wasn't right he just couldn't place it.  
  
"That's all you can say to your dear, old 'dad'?" the man was holding an ice pack to his face. Heero obviously caused him a lot of pain.  
  
"You're not my father. I don't know what you told that woman…"  
  
"You said it yourself. She's your mother. The real thing."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "He didn't defend himself." "What lies have you been feeding her?"  
  
The man laughed. "You don't think I'm me, do you?"  
  
"hn…" Heero crossed his arms and glared hard at the man. "I need proof. I saw you bleeding to death and that warehouse explode…"  
  
"That's very true. You did see it explode, but was I there?"  
  
"You were dead."  
  
Odin chuckled to himself as if Heero had said something very humorous. "To tell you the truth, I am dead."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at the 'dead' man. "Then tell me, who are you?"  
  
"I'm me. I'm Odin."  
  
"What? That's impossible, you just admitted that…"  
  
Odin began to laugh harder. Heero could hardly believe this. "What does he think is so damn funny?"  
  
"For being the perfect soldier, you're rather dim…have you ever heard clones?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"That's what I am."  
  
"Why…?"  
  
"Why was I created?" Again the young man nodded. "When they found my ashes, they, the military, wanted them to be ID. But an aspiring scientist wanted to do more than that. So he took some of my ashes and created a clone. Me."  
  
"All for an ID? That was stupid and senseless. Who the hell would do such a stupid and pointless thing?"  
  
"Kain Tristman. The same man that worked with the scientists to make all our mobile suits. Including the gundams."  
  
"Hn." Heero wasn't too surprised, but there were still more questions. "I remember a long time ago, the real Odin told me that my parents were dead, how can that woman…"  
  
"He left them for dead, did he even check for a pulse. That woman lived in that colony at the time it was attacked. She had a son his name was Ayden. Ayden Ryu. The son was lost to here after she was wounded and blinded by an explosion. There is a chance that she is your real mother."  
  
"Hn." Heero turned away from Odin. He wasn't sure if he should believe him. The only way to know was to talk to the woman himself. But he didn't have time if he wanted to help the others.  
  
"Your torn over what to do aren't you?" The man looked at the back of Heero's head with a patronizing stare. "Don't worry. We won't hurt your friends…much. They should be here in about five hours if everything goes as planned. Why don't you go talk to mommy dearest and find out the truth."  
  
Heero had nothing else to say to the shadow of Odin Lowe. He walked away from the man silently and headed towards the familiar wooden doors.  
  
"Oh, and Heero!" Odin yelled after him. "Her name is Cecilia Ryu!"  
  
Heero stopped in mid step. "That name, it's so familiar…but how?" He shook the ping of familiarity from his mind and continued on.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"That's two more for the God of Death!" Duo and the others had been fighting for what seemed like hours. To their surprise, the Zero systems hadn't kicked in, even in the heighten battle.  
  
"Good Duo." Quatre was searching his screen and checking his radar, calculating the number of enemies left and what strategies to give to the other pilots. "Now go regroup with Wufei and double up against the remaining eastern forces."  
  
"Roger that." Duo smirked. "Come on Wufei, lets go help those guys meet their maker."  
  
"Right."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Noin, what's going on? What's happening?" Relena stared at the radar that Trowa left.  
  
"I don't know Relena. As far as I can tell, we seem to have the upper hand. But that is going on the assumption that the gundams haven't been damaged…"  
  
"Do you think Heero is out there?"  
  
Noin didn't know what to say. She didn't want to shatter any hopes that she might have, but she also new that there was a very large possibility that Heero wasn't among the gundam pilots. "Relena, I'm sure Heero is fine…but I know that he can't be here. Only four gundams are showing…"  
  
"I know. I was just hoping…" Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. She tried with futile effort to stop them from coming.  
  
"Please, Relena. Don't do this to yourself…"  
  
"She's right dear sister." Milliardo had been in doorway watching the scene before him. As much as he didn't like to admit it, his baby sister was in love. She loved his former enemy. Though now there was no telling what grounds they stood on now. "Relena, just trust the boy, I'm sure he'll be back here in no time. He wouldn't dare leave you behind, especially now that he is regaining his humanity."  
  
Relena gave a weak smile. "There right. I shouldn't be acting this way. Oh Heero. Hurry back to me."  
  
"Oh no! We need to get out of here NOW!" Noin's eyes went wide at the sight of the massive army moving in on the monitor.  
  
"What's happening Noin?" Milliardo walked up behind her to see the crowded screen. His eyes, too, went wide in unspoken horror. "No, they can't be serious."  
  
"The gundams have stopped moving…" Fear crept into Noin's voice as she saw the specks of the gundams freeze in place and fade off the monitor.  
  
"RELENA! OUT! NOW!" Milliardo tried to push his sister to the back door and get her to safety, but froze in place when he heard the voice of the enemy.  
  
"Princess Relena! This is the Kain Tristman, the Knight of the Society of the Unicorn! We ask that you and your family surrender to us now!"  
  
"Kain Tristman?" Relena ran to the front of the cabin with Milliardo and Noin following.  
  
"Relena…don't go out there. They'll get you…"  
  
"My dear brother, I can't keep running. Not forever. I must go with them now, or we'll never have peace. There is nothing keeping them from getting me now. The gundams have been taken down."  
  
"But Relena…"  
  
"Milliardo, please don't make this harder than it already is. I don't want to go, but to save this world, I must."  
  
Relena calmly reached out for the doorknob, but was taken back by her brother's embrace. "In case something happens to us, I just want you to know…I love you, dear sister."  
  
"I love you too, dear brother." The two embraced with tears in their eyes and reluctantly departed. Relena then turned and opened the door.  
  
Each one gasped as they saw the massive forms of the Wing Zero and the Epyon and below them, four furious gundam pilots in handcuffs.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
CousinKitchen: So? What do you think? It feels like I'm adding a lot of twists lately. Anyway…please R&R! 


	15. The Trail to Peace

CousinKitchen: It took a while, but here it is. Chapter Fifteen. I can hardly believe it myself. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that I didn't make too many inconsistencies. Enjoy!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
The Trail to Peace  
  
"Who do you think I am?" Heero had entered Cecilia's as stealthily as he could. For two hours he watched her standing at the window. He couldn't understand, if she was blind, why she would stand there. He couldn't stand the silence much longer, so he decided to get the answers he came for. His voice echoed in the vast room. To his surprise the woman wasn't even startled.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would actually say something." She kept 'looking' out the window, not bothering to face the direction of the voice.  
  
"How…?"  
  
"Did you forget?" She cast her blind eyes at the floor. "I'm blind, my hearing is sharp thanks to that."  
  
Heero couldn't understand, but he felt something. "Do I feel…sympathy? For this woman? Why?"  
  
"You are my son."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm answering your question. I think you are my son. No…I know you're my son." Cecilia kept her eyes on the floor, never daring to move. She was hurt that her son didn't know her. However, she expected that. After all, he always thought her to be lost or non-existent.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I'm your son?"  
  
"You sound like your father. Although you have been trained to be a 'super soldier', your personality, when it shows, is like his too." She paused, unsure of how to handle this. She felt near crying, but managed to hold back the tears. "But there is something about you that I don't feel from anyone else…Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Heero didn't like that this woman was able to see through him. "How does she know what I'm like…I never really thought I had a personality, how can she know me? I just met her! Hell, why am I still here? This is crazy!" "Continue…"  
  
"Who do you think I am?"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Tristman sat across the isle from Relena; he couldn't help but stare at her. "She's so beautiful…Mr. Yuy just doesn't know anything if he distances himself from such a prize."  
  
"Can I help you?" Relena couldn't take it any longer.  
  
In the past two hours she had boarded a shuttle with Kain, while the pilots were on another and they had taken off and the whole time he had been staring at her. She felt dirty with his eyes on her.  
  
"You are so beautiful Miss Relena. I just don't understand why you can't just love me."  
  
Relena's eyes went wide. She knew he had a crush on her, but she never sure if it was real or a cover. Now her fears were confirmed. "The answer is simple. You love war and death. I can only live with peace. It's people like you that make the people of this world cry in pain."  
  
That wasn't the answer that Kain had hoped for. He struck her out of anger. "You little…why can't you just love me!" Kain looked at his hand in horror of what he had done. He realized his actions showed the truth of her words and calmed himself. "If that is true, then why do you love Mr. Yuy?"  
  
That question caught her off guard. How did he know that? "That is none of your concern…"  
  
Kain cut her off. "Oh, but it is. Especially since you say you cannot love me because I love war. Heero Yuy lives for war. He cannot exist without it…"  
  
Relena had enough of this. She couldn't bare the slander that this man had been saying about Heero. "You're wrong!" Her eyes showed the fire of her anger. "Heero doesn't love war, he only does what he has to do. He doesn't know any better. For his whole life he has lived on one battlefield after another. I know that on the inside Heero is a kind person…"  
  
This protection infuriated Kain. "Shut up! I don't care. He is worthless and so are you and the other pilots."  
  
Relena was near tears; she didn't know what to do. "I wish Heero was here." She thought wistfully. In the corner of her eye she could see Kain moving closer. "I thought I was worthless?"  
  
"You are…you're a worthless whore, but that doesn't mean that I can't have my way with you before I kill you for your insolence." Kain pulled a small gun from inside his coat. "I don't care what Odin wants, I'll use you then kill you before we even get to our destination. We don't need you anymore, I'm sure her Excellency has talked her son into helping us without you as an incentive…"  
  
"What? Odin? Her Excellency? Son?"  
  
"Mr. Yuy, or should I say Ayden Ryu, is the heir to the Society. He is our key to this whole operation." An evil, sadistic smile spread across Kain's face. "Being a soldier and the heir, I'm sure he'll comply to his mother's wishes…"  
  
Kain was stopped in the middle of his speech, when the ship gave a mighty shutter. "What was that?"  
  
Relena could tell the man wasn't expecting much to happen, and luckily for her he was so frightened that he dropped his gun. "Coward…" She turned to look out the window to find the reason for the shutter. "Heero?"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Thirty minutes earlier…  
  
"Huh…?" Heero was unsure of what this woman wanted.  
  
"I asked you, who do you think I am?"  
  
Heero didn't know how to handle this one, but decided the best course was honesty. "I think that you are an innocent woman that lives in the past and wishes her own fate on the rest of the world. You follow the words of flatterers in vain hope that you might gain your original life back from those that you claim took it. I see someone that has been deceived, loved, hurt and shunned by the world. I see the ghost of Mrs. Cecilia Ryu."  
  
Cecilia cried. She let the tears flow freely. The words of her son hit her hard. Was that how she looked to him? Does he really think that she was a ghost? "Heero…Ayden. Please. I love you son. Don't do this…"  
  
Heero felt pained in his heart. "There's that feeling again. Why do I regret saying those things to her? Oh, to hell with it. I shouldn't think, just act…"  
  
Heero snapped back out of his thinking and noticed the sobbing woman in the chair behind the desk. He slowly made his way over to her and crouched down to eye level and put a hand on her shoulder. The woman jumped at his slight touch and raised her eyes to his matching Persian blue ones. "I'm sorry…" He whispered softly. He was unsure of what to do now, he was still a little new at this, but fortunately for him Cecilia helped him. They embraced each other.  
  
They broke apart when Heero placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away. "Why? Why did you follow Odin?"  
  
"I'm just a puppet, I'm a front because he has too many enemies. No one would follow him…"  
  
"Why did he choose you?"  
  
"I was…involved with him. I met him when I accidentally bumped into him on the street, he said my eyes reminded him of someone he once knew…"  
  
Heero expression darkened. "Odin will pay. I'm going to end this cycle. I want you to…"  
  
Heero was interrupted by a small beeping sound. Cecilia turned to her desk and pushed a blinking button to the intercom. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Uh, your Excellency, Kain has almost returned with Miss Relena Peacecraft. The mission was a success…"  
  
"Right…um…those, what do you call them…gundams?"  
  
"Yes, your Excellency?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"That's the other thing I was going to tell you. The Zero and Epyon have been returned, and we wait further orders…"  
  
Heero noticed Cecilia's expression grew happier with the news. "Thank you. You can wait till further orders."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
The man's voice crackled out and the room was silent once more.  
  
Heero looked into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. "What is going to be your next move?"  
  
"To end all this."  
  
Heero was surprised, what did she expect to do? "How?"  
  
"I want you to leave. Take that gundam and go. Save the one that you love and your friends…"  
  
"What about you?" Heero's voice changed from that of being filled with emotion to his serious cold monotone.  
  
"I need to take care of something. I'll meet you again, someday my son, Ayden." Cecilia gave Heero one last hug, knowing that it could be the last time.  
  
"Goodbye…mother." Heero hesitated with his next words, unsure of how to form them. They were still foreign to him. "I…I…"  
  
Cecilia placed her hand to his lips stopping him. "I know what you are trying to say, and I understand why you can't say them. You should save your first time with them for someone who deserves them. Till we meet again…"  
  
Heero nodded and stood up while holding one of his mother's hands. As he backed away, he slowly lost her hand from his grip and he left the room for the last time.  
  
"I finally know this feeling. I know what my heart has been trying to tell me this whole time… I love you…mother."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
It seemed to Heero that maybe his mother had made a few calls to the soldiers. He didn't run into anyone. For some reason his heart felt lighter. He felt…human. It took the last seven years and a blind woman to help him. He knew who he was, who his family was. He had a name…  
  
He was running down the hallways as fast as he could. He had to save Relena. He entered into the hanger and saw the one thing he never thought he would fly again.  
  
"Zero…" He started to make his way to the suit when he noticed something missing. "Where's Epyon?" He decided he would worry about that later and went straight for Zero's cockpit. "Hold on Relena, I'll save you…"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"What in the hell?" Kain followed Relena's line of sight to the mobile suit outside that had taken hold of the ship. "Wing Zero! Why in the hell is it attacking?"  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile. "Heero…you came to save me…" She turned to the fuming dark haired man. "You've lost, Mr. Tristman."  
  
Kain couldn't take it, all these futile battles he was fighting, all his defeats, the loneliness, the hatred…"Not yet, Miss PEACECRAFT." He spoke her former last name with strong vehemence. He slowly put a hand behind his back and pulled out a knife and stabbed the young woman.  
  
Relena gasped from the pain in her left shoulder. Kain pulled out the bloodied knife and prepared to stab Relena with the bloody blade once more, but was intercepted by violent shaking of the ship, which caused him to fly past the injured woman into the wall of the ship, thus hitting his head and losing consciousness.  
  
Relena took this time to go to the back of the ship, put on an emergency suit, and exiting the ship to go to her Heero, her "Guardian angel".  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*`*`*  
  
CousinKitchen: All right! The end is drawing near. I know, I know, I'm crying too. But to tell the truth, no story has a real ending. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I even surprised myself.  
  
I know that Heero doesn't really show emotion and that he is a fountain of wisdom, but I thought it best to give him his humanity already. I'll write more with the pilots, don't worry. Even after they get out of the situation, life goes on…ha ha!  
  
MORE CHAPTERS?!?!?!?!?! That's always a possibility. We shall see…  
  
Please remember to R&R! Till next chapter! 


	16. Redemption of the Past

CousinKitchen: Oh yes, it is winding down, and the action is still to come…Enjoy!  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
Redemption of the Past  
  
Heero couldn't believe it, Relena was okay, and she was coming back to him. He opened the Zero's cockpit to allow the young woman entrance. However, there looked to be something wrong with her. Her white space suit was red at her left shoulder, which she was clutching in pain.  
  
"Relena! What happened to you?" Heero grabbed hold of the weak Relena.  
  
She slowly looked up at his eyes. They weren't cold anymore. "Is this the same Heero?" His eyes were reflecting that of concern and…love? "Oh Heero! I'm so glad that you're all right. We…I was to weak. We all got captured. The others and the gundams are in the transports fifteen minutes behind this ship…Kain…he's in there…" She pointed to the ship in the Zero's grasp. "He…wanted to…have his way with me…then you came…he tried to…kill me." Relena's eyes grew heavy from the loss of blood.  
  
Heero looked down at Relena, who was once again unconscious in his arms. Why did he always have to kind her in these types of situations? "Relena…Kain…" Heero's expression of concern melted into anger and pure hatred. "Kain you will pay…"  
  
He carried Relena with him into his gundam and prepared to wait for the others. In the meantime, he put as much pressure on Relena's wound as he could till he could get her the proper help.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Gee, Sally and Wufei; always prepared." Duo kicked at one of the unconscious pilots on the floor.  
  
"Lucky for us Sally and the Maganac corps had snuck onto the two mobile suit carriers while the attack on the cabin was underway." Milliardo reminded the gundam pilot.  
  
"For once the woman does something right." Wufei muttered.  
  
Sally gave her grumbling husband a side ways glance. "As opposed to doing everything else wrong? Like marrying you?" Wufei grumbled in response while Duo laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Duo pointed to the blinking radar screen. "There's a mobile suit just ahead of us, who do you think it could be?"  
  
"It's not trying to attack, since it's not moving." Wufei answered. "As to who it is, I don't know."  
  
"Maybe we should ask Quatre and Trowa, they're closer." Sally added as she picked up the radio. "This is Sally, can you read me Rashid? Are you picking something up on radar?"  
  
"This is Rashid, and yes there is something on radar, we even have a visual."  
  
"Can you confirm what it is?"  
  
"Yes…" A faint yes was from the other end. Quatre took hold of the radio. "It's Zero. It's Heero and he has Relena's ship!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Duo looked like he was about to die. "Heero's here?"  
  
"Yeah, and by the looks of it, he has things pretty much in hand. Should we join him?"  
  
Quatre didn't even have to ask. Each pilot headed to their suits and left the carriers to join their long lost comrade.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"What have you done?" Odin glared at the quiet woman sitting behind the desk.  
  
"I've helped him regain what he had once lost. I wanted my son back, so I got him. Is there a problem?" She kept her sad, blue eyes focused forward, not attempting to follow the sound of Odin's voice.  
  
"YES! You were supposed to convince him to help us, not attack Kain. Now the other pilots are probably with him and headed this way. All thanks to you and your…heart." Odin tried to resist the urge from striking her, the devil of a woman who ruined everything by a mere hug.  
  
"I'm happy to have known my son, and to know that he is alive and well. You on the other hand, I won't be happy until I know that you are burning in the depths of hell…"  
  
Odin silenced her with the back of his hand. Cecilia's mouth started to bleed from the blow, but she made no attempt to stop it. "You worthless harlot, you whore!"  
  
"I'd rather be a whore than an empty shell of a shadow of a man who doesn't exist." A sly smile played across her lips. "It's also nice to know that you have a good taste in whores…"  
  
Odin couldn't take it much longer. He stormed out of the office that Heero had left only five minutes before. He quickly made it to the hanger taking all the short cuts he could so he could make it there before Heero could manage to find his way back. "I guess if you want something done…" He pushed a button on a small black remote, activating the large magenta armor of Epyon. "You have to exterminate the rest."  
  
Back in the office Cecilia sat quietly, with tears forming in here eyes. "I love you Ayden…but I still need to redeem myself. Please…forgive me…"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Sally watched as Heero carried the unconscious form of Relena onto the ship. "Kain stabbed her. He's on the ship. Take care of her, I'll be back." As quickly as he came, Heero was gone and back in Zero. "How many times must I find myself retreating back to this gundam?" He shook the thought out of his head and focused on the space ship in hand.  
  
"Come out of there, Kain!" He radioed into the shuttle. There was no response back. "Kain!" He yelled again, but still no response.  
  
Heero switched on the scanners to pick up any heat signature. There was none. "Where is he…?" He didn't have much time to ponder till a green energy beam destroyed the shuttle in his grasp.  
  
"AARGH!" The Zero shook from the explosion. He checked the radar. Whatever it was that did that was fast, too fast. "Epyon?"  
  
The Epyon was blazing its way right towards Heero. "Who in the hell is that?"  
  
"Hello…Ayden." A voice hissed from his COM system.  
  
"Odin…?" Heero was unsure of what to make of the situation, and wasn't making a move to dodge. Luckily Duo, in the Deathscythe-Hell, pushed him out of harms way.  
  
"Heero! What are ya doin'? Why didn't you move?" Duo was baffled by Heero's behavior.  
  
"I…can't. I don't want to fight. Not him." For once the emotions in Heero were that of a normal human being. He wasn't Heero. He was the long forgotten Ayden.  
  
"What? But he would have killed you! What's wrong with you? I thought that you were just ready to do some serious fighting, and now you can't? You're not yourself!" Duo smacked his forehead murmuring a "Geez! This guy is confusing…"  
  
"It would have been to easy to take him out. All I had to do was get out the beam saber and run him through, but…I couldn't…" Heero looked down at his shaking hands.  
  
"Heero?" It was Quatre this time. "These guys are evil and plan to kill everyone. They only wish to serve themselves." He paused to allow any response, there was none. So he continued. "You once told me I was too kind. That the world needed kind people, and that I shouldn't have been fighting. Heero, you're kind. But there are times to be kind and times to fight. You taught me that, and this is not a time to be kind. You understand Heero? This is not the time for kindness!"  
  
It was as if he was waking up from a dream. He saw the other pilots battling the resurrected Epyon, and losing badly. It was as if he never met Relena, never met his mother, and never became human…  
  
The person he found, Ayden Ryu, was gone once more. Realization washed over him and what was left was the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy. His actions were precise and fluid. He effortlessly disarmed the Epyon and suppressed the MS, much to Odin's displeasure.  
  
"It's not over yet 'boy'!" Heero heard the desperate man broadcast. "Your mother is dead and so is the planet. And soon you will be too. Along with your little girlfriend and pals."  
  
Odin opened the cockpit to the Epyon and floated out into space, while the Zero held tight to the enemy. He turned and faced the bewildered group holding up a remote control. "The moment I push this button, it's all over. The meteor will self-destruct and fall out of orbit and into the earth!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Gee, where have I heard that before?"  
  
Odin was laughing hard to himself and as he was just about to fold his thumb over the button, something from behind slashed open his suit. Odin was dead within seconds.  
  
"I was getting sick of him…"Kain floated behind the dead body, holding tight to a blood encrusted knife. He grabbed the remote from Odin's hand and pushed the lifeless body out into space.  
  
"Kain…" Heero growled.  
  
"Oh Heero. How I've longed for this moment. Do you mind?" Kain pushed on of the buttons on the remote control, causing the Epyon to come to life and release itself from the Zero. It flew to him and let Kain climb inside. "I have a feeling that you want revenge for your whore, so why not have the battle on your terms."  
  
Heero knew that he said that he would never kill again, but the feeling was just too strong. He knew he needed to end this, and soon. And unfortunately at the same time, Kain had the fate of the world in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
CousinKitchen: Oh yeah! Another chapter down! Suspenseful, isn't it? R&R please! 


	17. To a Decisive Outcome

CousinKitchen: Yes! It is another chapter! No! It's so short! I'm sorry it took so long again, but certain circumstances have kept me from writing. This probably has to be the shortest chapter that I've written, but don't let that get you down. Just be patient. I just wanted to have the last battle in the next chapter. Read on and enjoy! Please R&R when you're done!  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
  
To a Decisive Outcome  
  
  
  
The vastness of space seemed too small for Heero's liking. All his muscles were tense as he glared at Kain's face that stared at him from his vid screen.  
  
"To attack, or not to attack," Kain jeered. "That is the question. Whether tis noble in the mind to suffer the beams and sabers of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a space troubles, and by opposing them, end them…I believe that Hamlet couldn't have said it better. So Heero, what will it be? Are you going to attack and risk the fate of millions?"  
  
Heero felt powerless. How could fate be so cruel to him? Was he always destined to fight these types of battles? He watched as Kain waved the control in front of his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kain looked at Heero questioningly. "Excuse me?"  
  
Heero's glare became more intense, as if he was trying to burn a hole into the man. "You heard me. Why? Why do all this? Why toy with mortality? Why play with a broken woman's heart? Why the invasion? Why Relena?"  
  
"My you're filled with questions, aren't you? Especially for someone who was so willing to kill me not to long ago…"  
  
"Just answer me!"  
  
Kain sneered at the angry pilot. "I hope you're friends are watching this too. I want you all to know before you die…"  
  
Heero growled that they were.  
  
"Alright then." Kain's sneer grew into a wide smile. "Because I could."  
  
"What!!" Heero's eyes widened in surprise."  
  
"You heard me, because I could." Kain's smile faded and was replaced with a serious glare. "I can tell you're going to ask 'why?' again, no need. I have more money than needful, that's the cause for the army of MS and the Society. To answer for the late Odin, I just wondered what it would be like to play God."  
  
"You sick bastard." Duo grumbled. He and the other pilots were watching the announcement from a little ways away.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled as he heard Duo's response. "Back to seriousness, your mother? She was just a pawn to recruit you, but that obviously didn't work. Apparently Odin's influence didn't work as well as we thought. And Miss Relena?" Kain stopped to muse. "Ah, Miss Relena. As you may know, I disguised myself to go to those peace conferences. And with each one I grew a little more fond of that little whore…"  
  
Heero's expression darkened.  
  
"I can see you didn't like me saying that about Miss Relena, did you Heero? Well that is what she is, a whore."  
  
Heero's drive to fight began to push at him, but he knew that was what Kain wanted. He was pushing him so he would fight. He took a deep breath and relaxed and continued to listen.  
  
"Well, the peace delegates needed to be taken so we could hold all the cards and have everyone at each others throats so we could take advantage of the chaos and gain control. Miss Relena would have been a perk, but proved useless. I just wish that I could have killed her."  
  
"You don't belong in space or on earth!" Wufei yelled at Kain's face on the monitor.  
  
"On the contrary." Kain said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Space and earth need people like me. Without me, there wouldn't be a balance of good and evil. Now where would the fun be in that?" Kain took one more look over the small black controller and destroyed it.  
  
The pilots looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You all look surprised." He looked at each pilot in his monitors. "I don't need to resort to such methods to get rid of you. Odin was just so unstable and weak, that he needed such devices. I just need this gundam."  
  
That decided it for Heero. Now without the controller, Heero was free to attack. He gave a roar and thrust his suit towards the Epyon with his beam saber out and ready.  
  
Kain waited for him with a twisted smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
CousinKitchen: ARGH! A cliffhanger! I hate them too, hopefully I will be able to update quicker than last time! Till next chapter… 


	18. Battle's End

CousinKitchen: Almost finished, only a couple more chapters. I know I probably said that before, but I'm not lying this time.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
  
Battle's End  
  
*`*`*  
  
Relena's shoulder burned. She tried to recollect what had happened. She found herself remembering a soft gentle kiss. She was lost in her own thoughts of why Heero would suddenly show such feelings. She found it didn't matter. He would come back to her.  
  
She knew that somehow he could feel her, hear her. Her mind screamed for him to come back. Instead of screaming like her mind wanted to do, she whispered weakly for her "angel". "Heero…come back…soon."  
  
It wasn't long after that she plummeted into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
The gundam pilots watched as Heero charged. They knew that this was another fight that they couldn't participate.  
  
"So…uh…what do WE do?" Duo asked the others. "As much as I want to watch this fight, I feel that we're needed else where."  
  
Quatre nodded to Duo, who was on his vid screen. "We should head to the meteor station. We should look for any hostages and then destroy it."  
  
The others agreed and they were off.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Heero thought he heard someone calling him and felt comforting warmth in his heart as he charged forward towards the Epyon. He roared with fury as his beam saber clashed with that of the Epyon's.  
  
"You can't win Heero." Kain blocked as Heero repeatedly swung at him.  
  
"I don't care. I just want to stop you."  
  
Kain laughed. "Isn't that the same?" Kain stopped his defense and went to attack, but Heero hit his saber aside with ease and went back on attack.  
  
"It depends on how you see it…" Heero managed to hit Epyon's right shoulder, but was soon blocked again. "I don't look at the win or lose, only that your plans are put to an end."  
  
Kain got a few hits on Heero's arms and legs. "You still plan to win."  
  
"If you didn't notice, there is more than one gundam. As of this moment your plans are gone." Heero thrust his beam saber and cut the cord to the Epyon's saber and knocked it out of its hand. He then cut off the left arm and aimed his saber at the cockpit.  
  
"If you want to, you can look at this as a win, but I hardly see it that way. You are still alive, and everyone's lives have been changed forever." Heero wanted so badly to thrust his saber forward and end the man's miserable life, but he knew that it wouldn't bring him satisfaction. He would feel too guilty for taking another life. I didn't want to be like him.  
  
"Fine, you have me, but for how long?" Kain threw the Epyon back with a flick of the controls and flew straight up. "I won't let you take me, not now, NOT EVER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Epyon suddenly stopped. "I'd move if I was you, this machine will cause and explosion as big as a cluster of nukes…oh and you might want to save the little whore while your at it. You only have ten seconds…"  
  
Heero's body moved in gear after he got the estimation of the explosion radius and he thrust the Wing Zero towards the slow moving shuttles. Kain was counting down the seconds and was at five by the time he reached the shuttles. He closed Zero's hands over them and continued forward towards earth.  
  
Four…  
  
"Running out of time, not going to make it…" Heero started to breath hard from the pressure.  
  
Three…  
  
"Just a little further to get out of range. Only a few more kilometers, got to go faster…"  
  
Two…  
  
The pressure was starting to get to him, and he hoped that the passengers in the shuttles were all right.  
  
One…  
  
Heero's vision began to get blurry. "I can make it, I've done this before. I will survive, I will live, I will make it for her…"  
  
A beeping noise emitted from the Epyon. Kain was laughing even till the end. He knew that Heero didn't have enough time to get away. Maybe without the shuttles, but he knew that the young man wouldn't dare leave them behind. "So long, Heero Yuy! See you and your little whore in Hell!"  
  
The Epyon broke apart in a huge explosion, almost hitting the meteor causing the other pilots on board to wonder about Heero's fate.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
They had successfully found all the peace delegates and found the control room of the meteor, sending it away from the earth. Just as Quatre was about to initiate the self-destruction sequence, he was interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Hey! Quatre!" Duo contacted him via intercom. "I think you need to come her before you do anything."  
  
"Where's here?"  
  
"The office of the big chief."  
  
Quatre wasn't sure what to think, but went anyways. As he entered the darkened room a few minutes later, he found the other pilots standing across the room from a silhouette of a woman sitting behind a desk. He tried to turn on the lights but Wufei gestured for him not to. "Who are you?" He tried to ask the woman, but received no response.  
  
Trowa walked up to him and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't try, she's dead. Shot herself in the head, the guns over there." He pointed at the weapon on the floor in a small stream of light.  
  
Quatre cast his eyes to the floor. "Did you…?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No, it happened before we even got here. Duo was the unfortunate one to find her like this. He saw the scene in the light…"  
  
"And it wasn't pretty." The saddened "God of Death" added as he handed a envelope to Quatre. "It happened probably a few minutes before we boarded. I did find this letter. It's addressed to someone named…"  
  
"Ayden Ryu…" Quatre could just barely make out the writing in the dim light.  
  
"Isn't that what the guy called Heero?" Trowa asked.  
  
The blonde pilot nodded and tucked the letter away. "We better leave and get Heero and see what he wants to do about this…"  
  
With that said the pilots turned and left the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*`*`*  
  
CousinKitchen: Well? You like? Short, I know but almost most done! YEA! (Does a little happy dance). I hope you enjoyed it thus far! Till next chapter! 


	19. The Tears of the Aftermath

CousinKitchen: It's wonderful to write again. I had a slight case of writers block. Sorry it took so long! I wasn't sure of how to continue and this turned out to be a long chapter! YAY! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen:  
  
The Tears of the Aftermath  
  
  
  
The slow rhythmic beeping noise brought Heero into consciousness. As he opened his eyes, a white blinding light entered his vision. "Am I dead?" He thought to himself as he found himself surrounded by white. A woman with blonde hair was standing above him, looking down on him with tear filled eyes. "An angel…?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"No Heero, you are the angel…you are the one who saved me." A soft voice whispered to him.  
  
"Relena? Where am I?" As much as he tried he couldn't adjust his eyes to the brightness. Everything was blurry.  
  
"You have been unconscious for a week. You're in a hospital." She placed a cold wet cloth to his head, sponging off his warm forehead. "You also have seemed to pick up a fever too, however you did that…"  
  
"Probably the lack of sleep…" He curtly replied. "If you count from the day I escaped, I've been awake way past human endurance."  
  
"That could explain the week of sleep." Relena sarcastically replied.  
  
Heero quickly sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened after I past out, where's Kain? What about the meteor, is that gone? Did you find a blind woman there…?" Heero looked at Relena with his stony soldier expression, trying not to show his eagerness too much.  
  
Relena looked at him as if he went insane, it seemed amazing that he could suddenly have so much strength after his ordeal, but then again it was Heero. "You know Yuy, this is the most I've heard you talk." Heero's expression dissolved into one of puzzlement. "Kain's dead, that should probably be the most obvious, since you just barely managed to get away from his explosion. As for the meteor, it has been destroyed, and a blind woman? I think I may know just who you are…"  
  
"Is she all right? Where is she? I need to speak to…"  
  
Relena put a hand to his lips to stop him from talking. She couldn't help but to think this situation to be very strange. She never thought that she would ever have to silence Heero Yuy. "Heero, we did find a woman there, but…"  
  
Heero's expression changed back to his blank one. "What? What happened to her?"  
  
"The other guys were searching for the delegates and Duo…" Tears sprang to Relena's eyes, though she didn't even know why she was acting this way. She could see in Heero's urgent eyes that this woman held sentimental value to him. "He found a woman in an office with a gunshot wound to her head. From the looks of it, she had committed suicide…"  
  
Though Heero showed no change in expression, his eyes began to water. "No." Relena could Heero whisper his protest to the facts. "I don't believe it, she wouldn't have…"  
  
Relena pulled him into an embrace. "I really don't know who she was and what she was to you, but you must believe me, don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
Heero pushed her away and looked into her eyes. To Relena's surprise, she was actually seeing tears. "What happened to the silent soldier? The one that never showed his feelings?" The young woman thought.  
  
"She was my mother, Relena." Relena gasped.  
  
"Your…mother?" Heero nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry Heero, I didn't…I don't…" Relena trailed off. She was unsure of how to treat this delicate situation.  
  
Heero took a deep breath trying to compose himself. He wiped the accumulated water from his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Relena could only look on in astonishment. "Heero what are you doing? You should be in resting."  
  
Heero struggled to keep his composure. For some reason, for the first time in his life, he had a difficult time holding back the tears. He tired to get his mind off his mother's death by moving. Taking out the IV and all the wires attached to his body. As he started to remove the bandages, Relena stopped his busy hands.  
  
"Heero, stop."  
  
It was at that precise moment he lost all control. All the barriers put up by the excessive training finally gave way for one last final time. The tears came, and like a weakling, he couldn't, and wouldn't, stop himself.  
  
Relena pulled him into another embrace. All of this was so new to her. She was actually the one comforting Heero. "What happened out there, Heero?"  
  
"Ayden…"  
  
"What?" Relena pushed him away slightly, still holding by the soldiers and looking him in his red teary eyes. Though the tears where no longer coming, the sadness remained in his blue eyes. She needed to know if she heard right. "Ayden?"  
  
Heero's voice responded in monotone. "Ayden, it's my name…Ayden Ryu is my real name." Heero tried to turn his eyes away from Relena's probing gaze, but each time he tried, she managed to turn his head back.  
  
"Ayden Ryu? You're Ayden Ryu?" Relena couldn't believe it. Duo, along with the discovery of the body, found a envelope addressed to an Ayden Ryu. Quatre had taken the letter and was using his best resources to find this Ayden Ryu, but each time he tried, he came up with the same results. Ayden was either missing or dead. Everything they found told them that Ayden had been missing since he was a young child, very young. It hadn't occurred to anyone that Ayden Ryu could be Heero. "Oh Heero!" Again Heero found himself in her embrace. "Err…Ayden! As soon as you're ready I believe that Quatre has something for you as soon as you feel better."  
  
"You don't have to call me that. As much as my name signifies…" Heero pulled away so he could face her.  
  
"I don't mind calling you that. What's wrong with your real name?"  
  
"Heero just feels like the name for me. Hearing that other name sort of feels like you are mistaking me for someone else. I've just been called "Heero" or "Boy" for so long, it just feels natural."  
  
A small smirk crept on Relena's face, she just couldn't resist. And probably with what she was about to do, she could get "Heero" to confess something. She leaned in and whispered in his ear seductively.  
  
"Well, how about you change your name to Ayden Ryu, and Heero Yuy be MY pet name for YOU." She stressed a couple of her last words to get her point across. Relena could see Heero's…or Ayden's eyes widen in shock and a blush creep onto his face. All this was definitely new to her to see these reactions, but she liked them.  
  
Needless to say "Ayden" liked the idea. He quickly found himself planting a soft, teasing kiss on Relena's lips. "Affirmative." He whispered back, making Relena blush.  
  
The door swinging open abruptly disturbed their moment.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
The gundam pilots were in the hallway headed towards Heero's room. They each received a call from Relena stating that Heero was waking up.  
  
Quatre was relieved to hear the news. He was a bit curious to know what had happened on that meteor. He was hoping that maybe Heero had some clues to who that mysterious woman was and so he brought along the sealed envelope.  
  
Duo remained ahead of the group. He was eager to see his friend again, and to pay him back for the punch. He glanced back at the other pilots. Everyone seemed to be in their own world, not really focused on the events at hand. "So? You think he has amnesia?"  
  
Wufei glared at the over jovial pilot. "Idiot, he didn't hit his head. He passed out from going a speed that he couldn't take. Next time think before you speak."  
  
Trowa chuckled. "Relax Wufei. I think in Duo's mind, or what he has of one, he probably thought he was making conversation."  
  
Quatre laughed as Duo started to have at it with the other two pilots. As much as he didn't like the insulting of others, he did find it amusing, like Trowa and Wufei, to see Duo so angry that he couldn't come up with a good comeback. And those times were few and far in between.  
  
"Hey, we're here." Trowa pointed to the door, just as Duo was about to shout at him.  
  
Quatre politely knocked on the door, but received no answer. They could hear muffled voices on the other side, but couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
"Aww!" Duo exclaimed as he reached for the door handle and turned. "Come on, they're just talking…" But quickly shut up with the sight he saw.  
  
Each pilot's mouth hung open. They had stumbled upon Heero and Relena kissing, passionately. "Isn't that cute. Heero finally got a girlfriend, I guess he's not as hopeless as I thought."  
  
Duo's comment snapped the two lovers back into the real world and they quickly pulled away from each other, trying to act as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Aww don't stop on the account of us…" Duo was quickly silenced by a death glare from Heero. "Gee, you are feeling better."  
  
"Listen," Ayden growled at his "friend". "If you don't actually want to become the "God of Death" for real, I suggest you shut up."  
  
"Yup, he's back to normal." Everyone just shook their heads.  
  
Ayden decided to just ignore him and turned to the other three. "Yes?"  
  
"We heard you were awake," Wufei started.  
  
"We are glad to see you doing better," indicating the situation. "And as much as we don't want to disturb your tender moment, we have a few things to speak with you about." Trowa turned and looked at Quatre  
  
Quatre nodded and stepped forward. "When we searched the meteor during your fight, we found a woman…"  
  
"I know."  
  
Quatre was a little surprised, but not much. There had been quite some time between the calls and their arrival. "Well, there was an envelope addressed to…"  
  
"Me, can I have it?" Ayden held out his hand for the envelope.  
  
Quatre did as "Heero" asked, but was amazed with the new information.  
  
Ayden quickly tore into the envelope and pulled out a few pieces of paper. Unfolding them he found a letter, and a few legal documents. The letter read:  
  
My Dearest Ayden,  
  
If you are reading this, then you have defeated Odin and Kain. I am proud of you son. I regret not being able to tell you in person. You might think me a coward for taking the "easy way out," but please don't think of me as a coward.  
  
I wish that I could be with you right now at this very moment and for all those past moments that I wasn't. Please forgive me. I love you so much and never forget that.  
  
I hope that this whole "war" has helped you, to not only find out who you are, but to heal your heart and allow others to help.  
  
Don't' spend your life thinking that you have to shoulder the world. I know that the Peacecraft girl means a lot to you. Tell her that. You deserve to by happy and to be happy with her.  
  
I hope you live a full and joyful life. I wish that things could have turned out differently my dear, sweet Ayden. Remember that I only did what I did so that I could live long enough to find you. Unfortunately even as we spoke, I was dying. I had cancer in the brain. "Yes the explosions of the war effected my eyesight, but it would have been lost not long afterwards. Each day I grew weaker. It wasn't till the day you returned to me that I was able to gain the strength that I need to finish what I started.  
  
Don't blame Odin or Kain. I must confess that I started that "war." Kain, who at the time already brought back Odin, was a puppet to me. Day after day, he grew less sane and by my influence, his sanity got worse and turned towards destruction. I do believe you can piece together what happened when Odin became part of the puzzle. Kain grew jealous, but remained loyal. But ever so willing to kill Odin on a whim. Odin was only there to get to you.  
  
Please, my darling, forgive me of my sins. I love you. I'll always be with you. No matter what happens to my soul. Through Heaven or Hell, I'll always be with you.  
  
Love always, your mother,  
  
Cecilia Ryu  
  
P.S: The documents enclosed are that of your inheritance, birth certificate, etc.  
  
You exist now son, make the best of it.  
  
  
  
Ayden could barely believe it. His mother caused a war just to get to him. He glanced at the other sheets of papers. His family records, his birth certificate, everything. He knew who he was, he achieved humanity, he knew love. Everything was perfect, he just with that his mother could be there with him.  
  
"So?" Every eye was on him.  
  
"Where did you bury her?"  
  
Quatre gave Ayden a small sympathetic smile. "She's in the same cemetery as Trieze. She has here own spot, in a stone gazebo, she just needs a headstone…"  
  
Ayden handed him all the papers except the letter. "Could you file these? My mother's name is Cecilia, her birth date is in there somewhere and you already know the day she died."  
  
The room was silent when Ayden turned to Relena. Again he took up in an embrace and kissed her passionately. "Relena, I'm finally alive. I want you to be with me…always. I love you more than anything."  
  
Relena blushed at his sudden actions, noticing that the other pilots had left them alone. She searched his eyes once more and knew that what he was saying was the complete truth. "Oh Heero! I love too! More than anything!" She kissed him again.  
  
When they parted once more Heero gazed deep into here shining eyes. "Relena? Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Relena Ryu? Will you marry me?"  
  
Relena wanted to pinch herself to make sure all of this was real. "Oh yes! More than anything!" And the kissing resumed.  
  
  
  
*`*`*  
  
The end?  
  
*`*`*  
  
  
  
CousinKitchen: I regret telling you this. It's a very sad thing really, but…this was *sniff*sniff* the…LAST CHAPTER! (Weeping and wailing and gnashing of teeth).  
  
  
  
  
  
NOT! I still have an Epilogue! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Till next time… 


	20. Epilogue: Five Years Later...

CousinKitchen: It took awhile, but here's the Epilogue. I'd just like to apologize a head of time for any poor punctuation or misspellings. Enjoy the chapter anyhow…  
  
*`*`*  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Five Years Later…  
  
A phone's ringing resounded through the silent room, stirring two sleeping forms awake.  
  
"Hello?" A tired man grumbled into the phone, after a long search to stop the noise.  
  
"Hey Ayden! Wakey, wakey! Terra's haven her kid, and I mean now! So get your lazy butt to the hospital, and don't forget that wife of yours!" The jovial voice yelled from the phone, causing Ayden to pull the phone away.  
  
"Duo! Don't you at least have the decency to tone your voice down for those that just woke up?" Ayden grumbled in response.  
  
"What ever it takes to get your butt out of bed and into the car! Got to go, see you in a few minutes!" The phone clicked and the room fell in silence once more.  
  
After five minutes, Ayden turned to his wife and shook her awake, "I know how much you need your sleep Lena, but Terra is having her baby."  
  
Relena rubbed her eyes, hoping to rub the sleepiness away as well. "Hmm, I know, I heard. I guess, we should also wake the…"  
  
Her sentence was cut short by a light knock at the door. Ayden got up and opened it to find a small, brunette, four-year-old boy rubbing his sleepy Persian blue eyes, carrying a teddy bear.  
  
Ayden squatted down to see the boy face to face. "Odin, what are you doing awake?"  
  
*`*`*  
  
Despite his loathing for the second Odin, Ayden decided to name his first son after the original one that taught him to live life on his emotions.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Odin walked up to his dad and threw his short arms around his neck indicating that he wanted to be picked up. "I couldn't sweep. A noise woke me up."  
  
Ayden sighed, knowing all to well that it had been Duo's phone call. "I guess it's all for the best, we were going to wake him anyway." Ayden thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to the bed with his son and handed him to his wife. "You take care of him and I'll go get Cecilia." Relena nodded.  
  
Out of respect for his deceased mother, Ayden and Relena both decided to name their first daughter after her. Thinking about her name made Ayden's thoughts go back to the end of the war five years ago…  
  
  
  
Ayden is standing alone in a stone gazebo, staring at a tombstone in the ground.  
  
"Mother…" A tear rolled down Ayden's cheek. He had a surreal feeling just standing there. He wished it had been some sort of dream when he found out about her death. He had just found her and now she was gone.  
  
It has been a week since he had been in the hospital. The meteor had been destroyed, the armies involved with the 'war' had been arrested, and now in two hours, he would be saying goodbye to his gundam, forever.  
  
Relena came up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder, they were to be married in a week. They were spending nights and days preparing, hoping to have a small but extravagant wedding. No publicity allowed. Ayden turned to his fiancé and kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I wish there was something I could do to help you." She touched his face gently.  
  
He turned to her with sad blue eyes. "It was all for the best. I'm not happy with her for doing what she did, but it was all for the best…besides. You are doing something to help me." He kissed her again. "You're giving me a new life, one where I can live and not take others."  
  
Relena smiled and hugged him tightly. "You better go now, you don't want to be late for the 'ceremony'."  
  
He nodded and left.  
  
An hour and a half later…  
  
"I thought you weren't going to make it! I thought we'd have to send a search party after you!" Duo slapped Ayden's back, receiving a glare in return. "All right, all right. Yeesh still can't take a joke."  
  
Ayden shook off the greeting and walked up to the Wing Zero. "Can I have a couple minutes?"  
  
The other pilots nodded and went off to a safe distance.  
  
Ayden used lift and went into the gundams cockpit.  
  
"I never thought that life could take me this far." Ayden felt around the controls, taking in the nostalgia. "I never thought I'd see another gundam like you after that Mariemeia war. I thought you were gone, yet I'm saying goodbye for the third time."  
  
Ayden sat in silence taking in everything. "I never thought that I'd ever say this, but…thank you." Ayden took a deep breath before continuing. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be insane. It's hard to believe that you helped me again to have a fourth chance. First, when I first piloted you. Next, the destruction of Libra, after that, the Eve war. Finally, it comes to the most recent occurrence, your resurrection. Who would have thought that you being built again would have helped my happiness?" Ayden began to laugh out loud to himself, as he stood up from the cockpit.  
  
"I hope this is the last time that I have to say goodbye, and I thank you again. Goodbye, old friend." Ayden took the lift back down and looked back up at the massive, majestic view of the gundam. After a few minutes Ayden headed to where the other pilots stood and took up his detonator.  
  
"So long. You've done your job and have saved us all again. Rest well, fighting spirits." With that said the pilots simultaneously pushed their detonators. The explosions of the gundams echoed for miles and dust went everywhere. When everything settled, all that was left of the gundams were pieces of scrap metal.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Ayden sometimes missed those days but, all the same, he was glad that they were over. He now had two kids and one on the way.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he reached Cecilia's door. He knocked gently and opened the door to see is two-year-old daughter sitting up and wide-awake.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Ayden spoke gently to the little girl as he gave her a hug. "Could you not sleep?" Cecilia nodded.  
  
Ayden took her into a warm embrace and stoked the young girls strawberry blonde hair. "Did you have a bad dream?" She shook her head again. Ayden sighed, knowing exactly what, or who woke his daughter up.  
  
"Was it a ringing noise?" She nodded several times. Burying her face into her daddy's shirt even more. "It's all right Celia." He gave her one last comforting squeeze and let go to look into her innocent Persian blue eyes. Somehow both of his kids got his eyes, not that he minded. "Do you want to come with mommy and daddy to go see Uncle Trowa, Aunt Terra and their new baby?"  
  
The little girl nodded and held out her arms to be picked up. Ayden did so, and while the young girl clung to him, he grabbed a change of cloths for her, and stuck them in a dipper bag and headed to his room.  
  
Upon reaching the master bedroom, Ayden found both his wife and son changed and ready to go. "So you ready to go?" Relena walked over to Ayden handing him the van keys.  
  
*`*`*  
  
After Ayden and Relena married, they bought a smaller house from that of the mansion. Not exactly what you would call small, but nowhere near the size of Relena's old residence. Not long after, Ayden insisted on buying his own car, which turned out to be a van. He refused to be driven about in a limo.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Ayden lead the small procession, down the stairs and out into the van. After a few minutes drive, they made their way into the hospital. Where, upon entry, they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Duo.  
  
"Well, well. It's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you needed another wake up call." Both Relena and Ayden glared at the former God of Death. "What? What did I say?"  
  
They both shook their heads and headed to the waiting room, where all the others were.  
  
The waiting room was cramped. Milliardo sat quietly with Noin and their only four-and–a-half-year-old son, Trieze, who was sound asleep. Wufei and Sally and their three-year-old twin sons, Lee and Long (not very original, I know) sat on the other side of the room. They set up camp for the night as well. Duo, who cam in behind Ayden and Relena, went over to join his wife and their five-year-old daughter, Kate, and one-year-old daughter, Eveleana, in the long wait for the new child. The other pilots laughed at the fact the God of Death couldn't even get one son as of yet. Quatre and Dorothy at in two chairs near Hilde and Duo. None of their children were there; they were probably at home with a nanny. Trowa was not in the room, and was more than likely with his wife.  
  
"Hey Zechs." Ayden walked over and nudged the dozing man.  
  
*`*`*  
  
It would seem that Milliardo liked the hair job after all. After five years, he still kept it short.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Milliardo yawned and rubbed his eyes in a failed attempt to wake up. "What do you want Yuy."  
  
Ayden chuckled. Even after so many years, they still couldn't call each other by their real names, "Do you know how long this will be? Have the doctors said anything?"  
  
Milliardo blinked his eyes trying to focus. "Well, a nurse was sent in fifteen minutes ago saying that the labor pains have gotten stronger. So, in estimation, probably one hour or less."  
  
Relena was surprised. "Wow, only about two hours and it's only their first kid. How is that possible?"  
  
Duo couldn't resist putting in his two cents. "Well, she is the contortionist of the circus, if you ever saw what that girl could do with her legs…"  
  
"Duo!" Hilde smacked Duo over the head, silencing him.  
  
*`*`*  
  
An hour later…  
  
A doctor walked into the waiting room and got the sleepy rooms attention.  
  
"Mrs. Barton just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. In a few minutes a nurse will lead you all to the nursery to show you the child…"  
  
"And the name is…?" Dorothy inquired.  
  
"Dwayne Travis Barton."  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Ayden and Relena had a son two months later, Travis Ryu. They made sure that no one forgot the struggles that the gundam pilots had to go through and each year they had a reunion in remembrance of their losses and gains.  
  
The pilots were grateful to live in peace for the remainder of their lives.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Ayden aka Heero spent the remainder of his days as Relena, and their three kid's personal bodyguard Relena still had the risky job as the Vice Foreign Minister, but luckily, no more attempts were made on her life, or her families.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Duo and Hilde lived on the L2 colony with their four daughters; they ran a salvage business that soon turned into a large successful manufacturing company, after Duo came upon some rare metals.  
  
*`*`*  
  
The Winner family conglomerate remained as successful as ever, with Quatre and Dorothy running the show with their twelve kids, six sons and six daughters.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Wufei and Sally stayed in the Preventers, and when their sons were old enough to join they helped to run the show as well. Needless to say, the Earth's protection became a family business.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Trowa, Terra, and there son, Dwayne became a family act. They moved on from a clown and contortionist, to an acrobatic team. They became very popular in the colonies and praised on the earth. Everyone, from everywhere came just to see them.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Milliardo and Noin were not able to have more than one son. Noin died in a car accident, caused by teenagers trying to make a getaway after a petty theft. Milliardo spent the remainder of his days as a Preventer. He was the most successful in putting away any potential threats. He visited Noin's grave everyday and laid a single long stem red rose each time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
And so ends Gundam Wing: Gundam Resurrection…  
  
*`*`*  
  
  
  
  
  
CousinKitchen: *sniff*sniff* It's…it's finally…OVER!!!(Breaks down crying). J/K! It took a long time, but it's finally finished. Yes I know I made a sad ending for Milliardo and everyone else's is like the picture perfect family with all the good fortune in the whole entire universe, but hey, it's my fic, right? I'm glad you stuck with me for this long, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you ask nicely, I might do a continuation, with their kid's that is. Who knows? Anyway, thanks again. Till next…oh wait…bye! R&R please! 


	21. Just for your info

CousinKitchen here!  


Hello to all you GW: Resurrection fans! Thanks for reading my fic! To tell you the truth, I had actually planned to go back and revise it, but who knows if that will ever happen.

Anyway, This is just a note that I have made a sequel to this story. I did try to end this one, but my mind wouldn't stay quiet. The name of the sequel is "Clouded Pasts". It's actually a little slow going in development, but it's coming along.

To fill you in, it mostly centers around Odin, Heero's first son. Heero aka Ayden, has gone missing for two months and the only way to find him is going through his past. With the way things are moving right now, it looks like the story will end soon. But I assure you, that will not happen. I am pretty good with adding those plot twists.

I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you enjoy it's second!

Happy reading!

CousinKitchen (^_^)


End file.
